Witchblade: Seelenlos
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Diese Fanfiction spielt nach der "Macht der Elemente" und vor der "Engelstriade" und schließt die zweimonatige Lücke dazwischen. Sara ist zurück in New York und stellt sich sofort einem neuen Gegner und einer neuen, fremden Welt, die doch so vertraut ist.
1. Alte Welten, neue Regeln

WITCHBLADE

-Seelenlos-

Vorwort:

_Dies ist ein Soloauftritt für Sara Pezzini, meiner –man könnte sagen- zweiten Hauptfigur in meinen Tomb Raider Fanfictions. Diese Fanfiction setzt da an, wo _Tomb Raider: Die Macht der Elemente _endet. Sara, Chase und Max verlassen England und müssen ihr Leben ohne Lara jetzt organisieren. Sara bekommt schon bald einen neuen Auftrag und stürzt sich in ein neues Abenteuer als Trägerin der Witchblade._

_Diese Fanfiction schließt die zweimonatige Lücke zwischen _Die Macht der Elemente _und _Die Engelstriade _und dient zum besseren Verständnis meiner Fanfictions. Die Idee eine ganze „Welt" zu erschaffen wird hiermit begonnen, da man die Tomb Raider Fanfictions jetzt nicht mehr nur für sich alleine nehmen kann. Sara Pezzini ist längst ein unverzichtbarer Teil dieser Welt und auch diese Geschichte soll einige Schlüsselfragen beantworten._

_Die Idee kam mir bereits bei einer _Buffy – The Vampire Slayer _Fanfiction, die ich vor Jahren begonnen habe, aber nie beendet hatte. Jetzt wird die Story einfach in eine neue Hülle geschoben und erlaubt mir somit euch meine neuste Kreation vorzustellen. ____ An dieser Stelle gibt es auch wieder den Disclaimer: Witchblade, Sara Pezzini und all die anderen Figuren gehören nicht mir und ich habe auch nicht vor damit irgendwie Geld zu verdienen. _

Prolog

_Harlem, New York City_

Betty Smith war Zeit ihres Lebens Schauspielerin gewesen. Allerdings hatte sie nie den großen Durchbruch geschafft, den sie sich so sehr gewünscht hatte. Ihre größte Rolle war die einer neunzehnjährigen Teenagerin, die in den erste drei Minuten von _Butcher – Der Killermetzger geht um _ihr Leben lassen musste, um einen Film in Gang zu bringen, der es gerade Mal als DVD auf den Markt geschafft hatte.

Deshalb war auch Bettys langersehnter Umzug nach Hollywood gescheitert und sie saß auch weiterhin noch in New York City fest, in einem Appartement, dass sie sich mit dem hart verdienten Geld in einem China-Imbiss leistete, und träumte von einer großen Rolle. Was Betty Smith wirklich gut konnte, war schreien. In _Butcher _hatte sie mit ihrem markerschütternden Schrei selbst den Produzenten begeistert. Für die Fortsetzung des Filmes wurde allerdings jemand neues gecastet, jemand _jüngeres, _wie man ihr gesagt hatte.

Aktuell hatte Betty zwei Castings laufen, eines für eine Nebenrolle in der Sitcom _King of Queens _und eine für eine Hauptrolle am Theater. Leider würde Betty Smith nicht mehr lange genug Leben, um zu erfahren, dass die Rolle für das Theaterstück tatsächlich an sie würde vergeben werden.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Betty sich schließlich in ihrem Bett eingefunden hatte und nur einen Augenblick später fiel sie in das Land der Träume. Zwei Minuten später wurde Bettys Wohnungstür von außen aufgeschlossen und eine Gestalt trat in den kleinen Flur ein. Da das Licht überall gelöscht war, konnte die Gestalt nicht viel von der Wohnung erkennen, bewegte sich aber vollkommen geräuschlos durch die Gegend und fand Bettys Schlafzimmer auf Anhieb.

Vorsichtig setzte sich die Gestalt auf Bettys Bettkante und weckte die junge, blonde Frau dadurch.

„Was ist…", schlaftrunken rieb sie sich die Augen und blickte die Gestalt an, ein Schrei wollte ihr über die Lippen kommen, einer der ihre Nachbarn zur Hilfe geholt hätte, aber die Gestalt presst eine schwarze behandschuhte Hand auf Bettys Mund und Nase und drückte sie mit Leichtigkeit zurück ins Bett.

„Aber, aber…", sprach die Person. Die Stimme klang verzerrt, hatte nichts Menschliches an sich. Aber dennoch schien es die Gestalt einer Person zu sein, eines Manns, um genau zu sein. Als der Fremde das lange, im Licht der Straßenlaterne glänzende, Messer hervorzog, brachte Betty einen gequälten, erstickenden Schrei hervor und dann stach der Fremde zu, ohne zu verraten wieso…das letzte was Betty Smith in ihrem Leben sah, war das kalkweiße Gesicht, eine Maske, des Fremden. Die dunklen Schlitze die als Augen dienten und dieser langgezogene, schmale Mund ohne Lippen. Dann schloss Betty ein letztes Mal die Augen und starb leise und ohne Schrei in ihrem Appartement, so völlig anders als in _Butcher._

Kapitel Eins

-Alte Welten, neue Regeln-

_JFK Airport, New York_

Nach einem langen, ermüdenden Flug landete die Maschine aus London endlich am John F. Kennedy Flughafen in New York City. Seit der Schließung der Grenzen, war dies das erste Flugzeug, das auf der Strecke wieder verkehrte und es war das erste Flugzeug, das Sara Pezzini und ihre Begleiter nehmen konnten.

Sie alle waren noch vollkommen erschöpft von den gerade mal zwei Tage zurückliegenden Kämpfen in den Schweizer Alpen und hatten in London nur einen kurzen Aufenthalt genossen. Wenn man denn von Genuss sprechen konnte. Sara Pezzini verließ das Flugzeug mit einer traurigen Mine auf dem Gesicht. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen hatten sie nachdenklich gestimmt.

All die Kämpfe, die sinnlosen Opfer.

_Ich darf nicht an so etwas denken, ich muss nach vorne blicken._

Aber gab es denn ein vorne? Sie hatte Lara nach der Trennung in den Alpen nicht mehr gesehen. Sie wusste zwar, dass es ihr –mehr oder minder- gut ging und das sie mit Quill abgerechnet hatte, aber das war auch schon alles. So viel belastete sie: Was würde weiter geschehen? Konnte sie denn überhaupt noch nach vorne blicken? Konnte die Welt es?

Gab es für Sara Pezzini, Polizisten des NYPD, überhaupt ein vorne?

Hinter sich hörte sie eine Stimme, eine so vertraute Stimme und doch kam sie ihr in dem Moment so unsagbar fremd vor. Alles war jetzt anders, nicht nur für Amerika, auch für sie, als Person, als Trägerin der Witchblade.

„Jetzt macht sie das schon wieder, siehst du das?!", es war Chase Carver, Freund von Sara Pezzini und Exfreund von Lara Croft. Ein Abenteurer und Halunke, wie er im Buche stand und doch war er ein anständiger Kerl, mit dem Sara, wenn er und sie denn mal die Gelegenheit hatten beide in New York zu verweilen, auch regen Kontakt hielt.

Die Person, zu der er sprach, war niemand anderes als: Maxwell Frys, Sohn des ehemaligen Mafiabosses Corban Frys. Aber anders als sein Vater, zeigte Max keinerlei Ambitionen ins Mafiageschäft einzusteigen. Zusammen hatten sie Seite an Seite die letzten Kämpfe bestritten und irgendwie war es komisch für Sara, dass das alles jetzt anders werden würde.

Jeder würde jetzt wieder seine Wege gehen, Wege die keiner von ihnen genau sah. Aber immerhin schienen sie eine Perspektive zu machen.

„Stimmt.", meinte Max daraufhin: „Sie tut es schon wieder!"

„Was haben wir denn gesagt, Liebes?", Chase trat neben Sara, die gerade am Gepäckband auf die Ankunft ihres kleinen Koffers wartete und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter: „Wir haben gesagt: Keine finsteren Mienen!", er lachte auf, obwohl sie beide merkten und wussten, dass es kein echtes Lachen aus tiefster Seele war: „Es gibt jede Menge Gründe glücklich zu sein. Wir leben, haben diesen Alptraum hinter uns gebracht."

„Ja.", Sara versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, wobei sie allerdings kläglich zu scheitern schien, denn Chase blickte sie etwas verwirrt an: „Aber was ist mit Lara…war es…"

Doch Chase fiel ihr ins Wort: „Denk nicht über Lara nach, Süße! Sie ist ein großes Mädchen, sie wird schon wissen, was zu tun ist."

„Vermutlich hast du Recht.", Sara nickte, war aber nicht wirklich überzeugt. Sie wusste selber genau, dass der Alptraum für sie drei vielleicht vorbei sein mochte, aber für Lara war er das nie. Solange Quill dort irgendwo weilte, wenn er es denn noch tat, war Lara immer in Gefahr. Quill würde keine Ruhe geben, nicht jetzt, nicht wo er so kurz vor der Vollendung seiner Pläne gewesen war.

„Hey.", Chase versuchte wieder fröhlichere Themen anzuschneiden: „Das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen. Sonst hört man so etwas immer nur in Filmen, also –aufgepasst meine Damen und Herren- was werdet ihr jetzt mit eurer Zeit anfangen?"

„Erwartest du von mir eine Antwort die in das Klischee passt?", wollte Max wissen und kassierte einen freundschaftlichen Hieb mit der Faust auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde wohl wieder arbeiten gehen.", antwortete Sara schließlich.

„Was denn? Aus der Arbeit, in die Arbeit?", Chase schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Du bist unverbesserlich, fast so schlimm wie jemand, der nicht genannt werden darf, weil sonst unsere Laune wieder in den Keller sinkt."

„Laras Namen werden wir wohl noch sagen dürfen.", fuhr Sara ihn –lauter als gewollt- an: „Immerhin hassen wir sie nicht!"

„Schon gut, schon gut.", schließlich schien Chase sein Gepäck erkannt zu haben und jubelte erfreut auf: „Endlich! Ich werde mich erst Mal richtig volllaufen lassen.", er griff nach seinem Rucksack und umarmte Sara zum Abschied: „Mach es gut und mach dir vor allem nicht so ein Kopf!", im weggehen drehte er sich noch mal zu ihnen hin: „Adios muchachos! Und vergesst nicht euch ab und an zu melden!"

Dann verschwand er in der Menge und ließ Sara und Max allein zurück. Die Polizistin blickte ihn an, lächelte und versuchte ein Thema zu finden, über das sie würden reden können: „Der Verrückte!"

„Ein sehr lebhafter Kerl.", pflichtete Max ihr bei: „Wirklich sehr lebhaft und reichlich amüsant."

„Dabei hatte ich eigentlich früher gedacht ihr beide würdet euch noch an die Gurgel gehen!", scherzte Sara und als sie sah, wie Max Miene sich verdüsterte, tat es ihr für einen Moment leid, dann setzte auch er ein Lächeln auf: „Dachte ich auch! Na ja, wir haben da so unsere Geschichte."

„Ja.", Sara nickte: „Hab ich gehört. Oder besser gemerkt. Gut das ich da im Koma gelegen habe, wie?!"

Sie merkte, wie sich Max Blick auf die Witchblade heftete, die Waffe, von der er vorher noch nie gehört hatte. Er schien irgendwie besorgt zu sein.

„Ist sie wach?", flüsterte er zu ihr hinüber.

„Ja, ist sie, oder er. Was das Geschlecht angeht, bin ich mir nicht sicher.", flüsterte Sara zurück, merkte aber wie albern es war. Sollte die Witchblade doch hören, was die beiden besprachen, was erwidern konnte sie sowieso nicht. Während sie sich so unterhielten, drehte Saras Gepäck in der Zwischenzeit noch eine zweite Runde.

„Ist das nicht ein komisches Gefühl?", hakte Max weiter nach und irgendwie wurde Sara nervös.

_Was sollen die Fragen?_

„Man gewöhnt sich an alles.", gestand sie schließlich und als ihr Gepäck zur Runde zwei ansetzte, griff sie es vom Gepäckband und auch Max fand schließlich seinen Koffer. Während sie auf den Hauptausgang zugingen, wand sich Sara an ihn: „Was wirst du denn jetzt machen? Ich meine jetzt abseits von allen Klischees!"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", Max zuckte mit den Achseln: „Das Einzige was ich bisher getan hab, war auf die Kosten meines Vaters zu leben. Ich war selber nie in diesem Business tätig, habe auch immer meine Finger da raus gehalten und mein Vater hat mir dabei geholfen, meinen Namen rein zu halten…aber jetzt wo er weg ist, weiß ich wirklich keine Antwort."

Irgendwie wusste Sara in dem Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Den Sohn eines Mafiabosses konnte sie nicht festnehmen, da er –wie er selbst sagte- keinerlei illegale Aktivitäten verfolgte. Ihn aber ermutigen, dass er es schon meistern würde, kam Sara auch irgendwie komisch vor.

Eine merkwürdige Situation, wie sie fand. Während ihres Abenteuers mit Lara hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen oder auch nur anzumerken, dass Max eventuell die falsche Begleitung sein könnte. Aber er hatte sie als würdig erwiesen, hatte sie nicht hintergangen oder ähnliches. Deshalb war es wohl berechtigt, dass Sara ihm ein wenig Vertrauen entgegenbrachte.

„Hmm.", machte sie, als sie aus dem gekühlten Flughafen hinaustrat. Es war Spätsommer und für diese Jahreszeit war es erstaunlich warm in New York.

„Sieht so aus, als würden sich unsere Wege hier wohl trennen, wie?", Sara reichte Max die Hand. Für mehr schien ihr die Beziehung zu einander noch nicht stark genug.

_Dabei sollte man meinen die Welt zu retten würde einen zusammenschweißen…_

„Sieht ganz so aus.", erwiderte Max und winkte ein Taxi herbei, das in dem Moment vor dem Hauptgebäude des Flughafens ankam: „Deine nächste Reisemöglichkeit!", sein Lächeln war echt, das merkte Sara und deshalb schenkte sie ihm auch eines. Max war ein attraktiver Mann, wie sie in dem Moment feststellen musste.

Allerdings hatte sie im Moment die Nase gestrichen voll von attraktiven Männern. Der Letzte, der ihr Interesse geweckt hatte, hatte sie um die Witchblade betrogen und hatte darüber hinaus auch noch beinah den Verstand verloren. Ian Nottingham war der Name dieses Mannes gewesen und er war ein Mitarbeiter von Kenneth Irons, dem Mann der Sara überhaupt mit der Witchblade zusammengebracht hatte. (Später hatte Sara erfahren müssen, dass Irons nur daran interessiert gewesen war einen Weg zu finden selber Hand an die Witchblade legen zu können –die allerdings nur von weiblichen Trägern getragen werden konnte.)

Mittlerweile besaß Nottingham das männliche Pendant zur Witchblade, die sogenannte Excalibur, eine antike Waffe die angeblich schon König Artus getragen haben soll. Sara verdrängte die unangenehmen Erinnerungen und stieg dann in ihr Taxi. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, wand sie sich noch mal an Maxwell.

Es schien ihr, als wäre eine Warnung angebracht.

„Solltest du in den nächsten Tagen einem Mann namens Jackie Estacado begegnen, dann mach einen großen Bogen um ihn, versprochen?", ja, die Warnung war gerechtfertigt.

Max, der zwar selber niemals irgendwelche illegalen Geschäfte getätigt hatte, aber sich in dem Metier ein wenig auskannte, nickte.

Jackie Estacado war ein Killer, der für seinen Onkel –der ebenfalls Mafiaboss in New York war- Leute aus den verschiedensten Gründen eliminierte. Dass er nebenher auch noch Träger des _Darkness_ war, einer alten Waffe die von Vater zum Sohn weitergegeben wurde, konnte er allerdings nicht ahnen.

Er wusste nur die offizielle Geschichte, die sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte. Außerdem wusste er noch, dass die zwei Familien immer blendend miteinander ausgekommen waren. Was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass sie zwei verschiedene Stadtteile beherrschten.

Max nickte als Antwort: „Versprochen!", fügte er nach kurzem Zögern dann doch noch hinzu und dann schloss Sara Pezzini die Tür, nannte dem Fahrer ihre Adresse und ließ sich nach Hause bringen. Während der Fahrt gingen ihr noch ein Mal die Gedanken vom Flughafen und die Erlebnisse der letzten Monate durch den Kopf.

Wer hätte ahnen können, dass ein einfacher Auftrag solche Konsequenzen haben würde. Dabei hatte alles mit einem einfachen Mafiosi begonnen, einem Mann ohne Skrupel und Moral, von dem Sara fürchtete, er hätte einige seiner Eigenschaften auf seinen Sohn übertragen.

_Ich wünschte ich hätte dich nie da mit hineingezogen, Lara…_

Auch wenn Chase und Max das nicht sahen, sie befanden sich in einer anderen Welt, als vor diesem Desaster. Es mochte sie vielleicht lokal nichts verändert haben, aber es herrschten neue Regeln und diese würde Sara Pezzini in den nächsten Tagen zu spüren bekommen.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_An dieser Stelle werde ich wohl etwas erklären müssen. Ich habe zwar während des Schreibens der letzten Fanfiction Bezug auf Legend und spätere Spiele genommen, werde diese aber in dem Moment revidieren. Sobald ich noch mehr Zeit habe, werde ich „Die Scheibe der Sonne" und „Die Macht der Elemente" angleichen und eine Biographie für Lara erstellen, die auf den ersten Stunden basiert, also auf der Zeit noch vor den Comics und der wirklich langweiligen Familiengeschichte aus Legend und Underworld._

_Chase, Zip und Alister werde ich allerdings beibehalten, da ich die Figuren sehr spaßig finde und das ist ja das tolle an Fanfictions: Es geht alles nach dem Kopf des Schreibers. ^^_

_So, wie hat euch meine Fanfiction denn bisher gefallen? Ich erwarte Reviews…_


	2. Zurück zum Alltag

_Upps...jetzt ist meine Preview ja aus Kapitel 3 bereits. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich das zweite Kapitel noch nicht hochgeladen hatte. Das kommt also davon, wenn man so lange Pausen einlegt. Aber so ist das jetzt leider...dann habt ihr noch mehr zu lesen. :-D_

Kapitel Zwei

-Zurück zum Alltag-

_Chelsea, New York_

Als das Taxi vor ihrer Wohnung hielt, hatte das Taxameter die fünfzig Dollar längst erreicht. Da Sara damit gerechnet hatte, hatte sie sich rechtzeitig mit genügend Geld versorgt und zahlte somit schweigend den verlangten Preis. Der Fahrer wirkte beinah verwirrt, dass ausgerechnet er an einen der wenigen Kunden geraten war, die nicht versuchten um den Preis zu feilschen. Oder ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf hielt. Sara hätte beides machen können, aber als Gesetzeshüterin war ihr beides nicht besonders Recht.

Wobei sie auch von Leuten wusste, aus ihrer Abteilung, dass es der ein oder andere schon mal versucht hatte.

_Home Sweet Home…_

Dieser Spruch kam ihr im Augenblick mehr als fehl am Platz vor. Was war ein zu Hause überhaupt? Hatte Sara ihres verloren? Hatte sie jemals eines gehabt?

„Schönen Abend noch!", verabschiedete der Taxifahrer sich mit einem asiatischen Akzent und erst jetzt erkannte Sara, dass er gar kein Amerikaner war. Verwundert war sie deshalb allerdings nicht. In New York waren sicher mehr als die Hälfte aller Taxifahrer nicht aus diesem Land.

„Gleichfalls.", erwiderte die Polizistin und begann damit die Stufen ihrer Wohnung zu erklimmen.

_Es fühlt sich wirklich komisch an. Wann ging ich diese Stufen das letzte Mal? _

Es war sicher schon eine ganze Ewigkeit her. Mehrere Monate auf jeden Fall. Sie war nur froh, dass ihr Vermieter ein alter, seniler Mann war, der sich gar nicht daran erinnerte wer oder was, wann seine Miete gezahlt hat oder eben nicht.

Als sie die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsflur aufschloss, war es im Inneren still. Fast schon irgendwie unangenehm. Sara war das allein sein gar nicht mehr gewohnt.

_Nicht allein…_

Die Witchblade sprach wieder mit ihr. War es ein gutes, oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?

_Das kommt davon, wenn man keine Freunde hat…jedenfalls keine vernünftigen, oder in Amerika lebenden, _dachte Sara so für sich.

Äußerlich hatte sich an der Wohnung und an der Straße nichts verändert, aber Sara merkte, dass sie sich selbst verändert hatte. Etwas in der Art hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. Es war beinah vergleichbar mit einer Art Leere. Nicht mal während ihrer Zeit im Koma hatte sie eine solche Einsamkeit gefühlt.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass ich mir nie eine Katze angeschafft habe.", murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst und schritt die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf. Im vierten Stock angekommen, schloss sie die Tür auf und musste erleichtert feststellen, dass noch niemand neues hier eingezogen war. Es hatte wirklich Vorteile, wenn man einen alten Mann als Vermieter hatte.

Ihrem Gedanken mit der Katze folgend, kamen ihr weitere Bilder in den Sinn, die sich in dem Moment bestätigten, als sie das Licht einschaltete. Staub hatte sich überall breitgemacht und die große, grüne Zimmerpflanze neben der Eingangstür hatte nichts mehr Grünes an sich.

„Dabei hat Julie doch behauptet, dass man diese Pflanze fast gar nicht gießen muss.", irgendwie hatte sie es sich seit ihrer Zeit mit Lara angewöhnt, ebenfalls mit sich selbst zu reden, wenn sie allein war. Vielleicht weil sie sonst befürchtete, dass die Witchblade sich angesprochen fühlen mochte, wenn sie nur dachte.

„Alles beim Alten.", wie sie feststellen musste, als sie das wenige Gepäck welches sie dabei hatte, auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ. Erst nach wenigen Minuten fiel ihr die Veränderung auf, die ihr sonst immer gezeigt hatte, wie einsam sie doch war. Der Anrufbeantworter blinkte ausnahmsweise, oder –wenn man es genauer wollte- die kleinen, roten LED-Lämpchen, die ebenfalls die Anzahl der Nachrichten jedem präsentierten, der einen Blick darauf warf.

Sara tat es und wäre beinah vor Erstaunen aus den Latschen gekippt.

Die Ziffer _49 _blinkte dort herausfordernd und all die angestauten Nachrichten wollten abgehört werden.

_Gut das heute nichts vernünftiges im Fernsehen kommt, _ging es Sara durch den Kopf, während sie den kleinen, roten Knopf neben der Anzeige drückte, der dazu diente die gespeicherten Nachrichten abzuspielen.

Eine mechanische Frauenstimme begann ihre Standardansage: „_Sie haben neunundvierzig neue Nachrichten, die Restspeicherzeit beträgt null Minuten…", _dann folgte die kurze Pause: „_…Nachricht eins._"

Die mechanische Computerstimme wich einer ihr, sehr vertrauten Stimme, die sie vor wenigen Tagen noch aus England angerufen hatte. Es war ihre Schwester Julie: „Hey Sara, wie geht es dir? Ich bin mal wieder in der Stadt! Melde dich mal!"

„_Nachricht zwei."_

Wieder war es Julie: „Ich noch mal. Schade, dass ich nichts von dir gehört hab, bist sicher schwer beschäftigt, so wie Dad damals. Na man sieht sich, ich werde bald wieder mal nach New York kommen."

„_Nachricht drei._"

Eine unbekannte Stimme: „Wir sind vom Verein gläubiger Christen und haben vor kurzem von dem Tod ihres letzten Partners erhalten. Sollten Sie sich entschließen, über Ihre Trauer mit uns reden zu wollen, rufen Sie uns gerne an.", es folgte eine Pause, in der Sara die Stirn runzelte: „Gott segne Sie.", dabei war Jack, ihr früherer Partner, gar nicht gestorben. Er lag nur in einem Koma. _Komisch das immer alle im Koma liegen_, dachte sie, als sie sich zurück erinnerte. Der Kampf gegen einen Dämon, der sich als „Gott" ausgab, hervorgerufen durch eine Gruppe von Priestern, war hart gewesen und hatte Jack stark mitgenommen. Aber er lebte noch, in der einen oder anderen Hinsicht. Ob er jemals wieder gesund wurde, war eine andere Frage.

„_Nachricht vier._"

Wieder eine bekannte Stimme: „Gleason hier! Der Boss sucht dich bereits, Pez! Du solltest ihn nicht warten lassen!" Pez, so nannte sie eigentlich jeder in New York. Gleason war der Nachname ihres neuen Partners, der –für Saras Geschmack- bereits zu viel über sie und die Witchblade wusste. Jack hatte ebenfalls über Saras Doppelleben als Polizistin und Witchbladeträgerin Bescheid gewusst, dass hatte ihn fast das Leben gekostet.

Die restlichen Nachrichten waren alle entweder von Gleason, Sirey –ihrem Chef und dem Mörder ihres Vater (wobei das eine kompliziertere Geschichte ist, bei der es darum ging Sara Pezzinis Leben als Kind zu schützen)- Julie und eine von Jacks Schwester, die behauptete der Zustand ihres Bruder sei unverändert.

Vor allem Gleasons, Patrick Gleason so der volle Name, Stimme, wurde mit jeder Nachricht immer besorgter. Er machte sich offenbar Sorgen um Sara und in einer Nachricht sprach er sogar davon sie gleich zu Hause besuchen zu kommen. Der einzige Mensch, der gewusst hatte, wo Sara sich befunden hatte, war Sirey und mittlerweile schien auch er sich über den Verbleib seiner Untergebenen zu sorgen.

„_Nachricht einunddreißig._"

Es klopfte an der Tür. Sara war für einen Augenblick irritiert. Wer könnte das sein? Wer würde wissen, dass Sara Pezzini in diesem Moment nach Hause gekommen war? Da sie wusste, dass diese Fragerei sie nicht weiterbringen würde, ging sie zur Tür und warf einen Blick durch den Türspion. Es war die Frau, die in der Wohnung unter ihr wohnte.

_Seit wann kommt sie hoch?_

Nur zögerlich öffnete Sara die Tür einen Spalt breit und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht einer Frau Mitte vierzig mit leicht angegrautem Haar und einem Goldzahn in der rechten, oberen Ecke.

„Hallo!", sie hatte einen deutlichen, mexikanischen Akzent. Wobei in dieser Gegend jede Menge Menschen aus den verschiedensten Kulturkreisen wohnten. Bisher hatte Sara es immer sehr genossen. Es war beinah wie eine Weltreise, nur dass man dafür nicht so viel Geld ausgeben musste.

„Hi!", erwiderte Sara knapp, immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Ich wollte nur mal nach dem Rechten sehen.", erklärte die Nachbarin: „Ich hab sie ja schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen."

Das stimmte wohl. Wahrscheinlich war es der Nachbarin aufgefallen, weil sie sich sonst gelegentlich im Treppenhaus trafen, wenn Sara mal wieder vergessen hatte, dass es eigentlich ihre Aufgabe war das Treppenhaus zu reinigen.

„Ich hab eine längere Reise gemacht.", log Sara, wobei die Lüge nicht so besonders groß war. Sie hatte ja tatsächlich eine längere Reise unternommen: „Und dann sind ja die Grenzen geschlossen worden und deshalb steckte ich dann in einem fremden Land fest."

„Ach so.", dann begann die Dame zu erzählen, von ihren Erfahrungen mit der Krise und dann, wie der Neffe, eines Onkels, dessen Schwester die Mutter der Nachbarin ihrer Großmutter war, von der Krise getroffen worden war. Er lebe ja vom Export und ach nein wie schlimm, innerhalb von sechs Tagen hätte er wirklich aaaaaalles verloren, was man verlieren könnte. Als Sara Pezzinis Telefon klingelte, war sie sehr froh, dass sie einen Grund hatte das Gespräch zu beenden. Sie entschuldigte sich bei der Frau und schloss dann die Tür, nur um sich zu wundern, wer es jetzt noch versuchen sollte sie anzurufen, nachdem sie so lange Zeit nicht ans Telefon gegangen war.

„Hier Pezzini!", meldete sich die Polizistin und war erstaunt, eine bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende zu hören: „Pez, endlich!", es war Sirey: „Wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt?!"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", versuchte Sara sich herauszureden. Sie wollte nicht wirklich über die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate reden. Dafür war zu viel passiert und zu vieles davon würde keiner ihrer Bekannten verstehen.

„Schade dass ich im Moment wenig Zeit habe, ich muss gleich los.", gestand Sirey: „Schön deine Stimme zu hören."

Seit Sara die Wahrheit über Sirey kannte, hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Verhältnis zu ihm. Er hatte sie zwar immer wie ein Vater behandelt, aber jetzt war alles anders. Fast genauso, wie es im Moment um die Welt stand.

_Du solltest echt aufhören diese Philosophiebücher in deiner Freizeit zu lesen…denken schadet der Gesundheit._

„Gibt es was zu tun?", wollte Sara wissen. Sie kannte den Ton in Sireys Stimme. So klang er eigentlich immer nur dann, wenn er auf dem Sprung zu einem Tatort war.

„Was?", Sirey schien nervös zu sein: „Nein, nur ein einfacher Mord, nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Sara war auf der Wache dafür bekannt, dass sie sich gern der Fälle annahm, die irgendwas Verrücktes oder Unnatürliches an sich hatten. Deshalb genoss sie nicht unbedingt den besten Ruf auf dem Revier.

„Das wäre genau das Richtige im Moment. Ich könnte etwas Seichtes gebrauchen.", gestand sie und hoffte inständig, dass Sirey sie wieder einsetzen würde, denn das würde sie vor ihren Gedanken beschützen können.

„Du möchtest ernsthaft diesen Fall haben?", der Polizeichef schien etwas verwirrt zu sein: „Willst du dich nicht erst Mal erholen, etwas zur Ruhe kommen und den Alltag wieder langsam in dein Leben lassen?"

„Glaub mir, ich hab genug geruht die letzten Monate. Ich bräuchte etwas Ablenkung.", Sara merkte, dass sie kurz davor war wie ein kleines Kind um etwas zu betteln. Vielleicht tat sie es gerade, weil sie zu Sirey immer so ein väterliches Verhältnis gehabt hatte.

„Okay, wenn du wirklich Interesse daran hast.", dann nannte er ihr die Adresse des Tatorts, ein paar Hintergrundinformationen und beteuerte schließlich noch mal, wie glücklich er darüber war, dass sie wieder zu Hause war.

„Ich hoffe du wirst es mir irgendwann erzählen, was dir passiert ist.", sagte er noch zum Abschied und legte dann auf. Sara hoffte es ebenfalls, denn sie wusste, wie wichtig es sein konnte, wenn man jemanden zum Reden hatte.

Aber Sirey schien ihr doch die etwas unpassende Wahl zu sein.

Als sie auflegten, hing Sara noch einen Augenblick ihren Gedanken nach, ehe sie sich ihre Jacke vom Kleiderständer schnappte, die Wagenschlüssel, die sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr angefasst hatte, in die Hosentasche schob und die Wohnung nur eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie diese betreten hatte, wieder verließ.

_Manhattan, New York_

Maxwell Frys erreichte das Penthouse seines Vaters.

_Jetzt ist es wohl deines._

Dieser Gedanke machte ihn nicht wirklich glücklich. Er bezahlte den Taxifahrer und stieg aus. Das Penthouse war in der obersten Etage eines Bürogebäudes, das als Tarnfirma für die illegalen Geschäfte seines Vaters gedient hatte.

_Vielleicht ist das die Idee, _dachte er, _vielleicht könnte man aus der Tarnfirma ja eine richtige Firma machen._

Vor der Glastür standen zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Anzügen. Sie wirkten wie normale Türsteher, waren aber Teil der Mafiagruppe, die sein Vater im Laufe der Zeit großgezogen hatte. So vieles war jetzt anders, bemerkte Max.

Die beiden Gestalten nickten kurz in Maxwells Richtung, als er die Tür passierte und an dem Empfang vorbei auf den Aufzug zuging. Was er jetzt wirklich brauchte, war ein heißes Bad und vielleicht würde er nachher Chase kontaktieren und sich ebenfalls _voll laufen lassen_, wie er es so schön ausgedrückt hatte.

An der Rezeption saß ein junges Mädchen, etwa zwanzig Jahre alt, die ihm ein freundliches Lächeln zu warf. Da sich Max nie sonderlich mit den Geschäften seines Vaters beschäftigt hatte, war er sich nicht darüber im Klaren, wer in dieser Firma wirklich für die Firma arbeitete und wer die geheimen Pläne hinter dem ganzen Konzept kannte.

„Hatten Sie eine angenehme Reise, Mister Frys?!", wollte die junge Dame wissen. Die blonden Zöpfe ließen sie jünger aussehen, als sie war. Wenn jemand von draußen hereinblickte, würde er sicher glauben diese Firma würde Kinderarbeit betreiben.

„Es geht. Gab einige Turbulenzen.", erwiderte Max und drückte den Knopf, der den Aufzug rief.

Es war irgendwie komisch. Niemand verlor ein Wort über den Tod seines Vaters. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob überhaupt jemand wusste, dass Corban Frys nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte.

_Immerhin starb er am Grund des Meeres durch die Hand einer Irren, die jetzt unter den Trümmern einer Villa in den Schweizer Alpen begraben ist._

Es war gut möglich, dass noch niemand genau wusste, dass Frys nicht mehr war. Wobei die Tatsache, dass der Broker nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte, sicher bemerkt worden war. Der Broker hatte seine Finger in mehreren Geschäften gehabt, hatte einige Dinge auch mit seinem Vater gedreht, wie es im Fachjargon immer hieß.

_Der Broker…Lara aus der Zukunft hatte schon immer Interesse an antiken Dingen gezeigt, _und jetzt wussten sie sogar wieso: Erst Mal war der Broker Lara gewesen, jedenfalls das zukünftige, gemeine Ich von Lara. Das setzte ja ein allgemeines Interesse voraus, aber sicher hatten dieser Quill und Lara die Chancen zu erhöhen versucht, dass ihre Pläne vollendet werden könnten.

Sie waren sicher auf der Suche nach einem Plan B und jetzt war alles gescheitert. Irgendwie fühlte sich ein Teil von ihm sogar…wirklich berührt von diesem Schicksal. Ihre Liebe hatte nie eine Chance gehabt, weil sie es verhindert hatten. Aber andererseits wurde der Ekel wieder größer, ihm klar wurde, dass es Lara gewesen war.

Als sich die Türen des Aufzuges wieder schlossen, hatte Max immer noch keine Idee was jetzt aus seinem Leben werden würde, aber er wusste eins: Es musste irgendwie weiter gehen. Wie, dass war allerdings die Frage.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Ja, Max und Chase werden ebenfalls gewisse Rollen in der Geschichte spielen. Max sogar eine richtig große, denn dann erfahren wir auch, was mit ihm nach der Macht der Elemente geschehen ist. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, was ihr hier so gelesen habt._

_Bis demnächst._


	3. Mord und Margaritas

_Nach einer längeren Pause geht es nun auch hier endlich weiter. Sara hat einen neuen Fall, noch am selben Abend ihrer Rückkehr angenommen, in der Hoffnung vor ihren Gedanken fliehen zu können. Wird es ihr gelingen?_

-Kapitel Drei-

-Mord und Margaritas-

_Harlem, New York City_

_Der Tatort_

Sara fühlte sich komisch.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie sich sehr gefreut, dass sie nicht mehr allein sein musste. Der Anruf des Polizeichefs war ihr wie ein Segen vorgekommen. Sie hatte gehofft sich durch die Arbeit ablenken zu können, aber jetzt, wo sie in dem kleinen, verdreckten Aufzug –der maximal vier Personen fasste- stand und auf dem Weg war den Tatort zu betreten, da fühlte sie sich wirklich komisch.

Es war ein Gefühl, wie sie es vorher noch nie erlebt hatte.

All die Ereignisse der letzten Monate hatten nicht nur die Welt gewandelt. Sara fühlte sich falsch, fühlte sich deplatziert.

_Aber irgendwas muss ich tun, _dachte sie sich und um sich nicht erneut auf einen Marathon mit ihren Gedanken einzulassen, entschied sie den Polizeibeamten, der mit ihr zusammen den Aufzug bestiegen hatte –ein junger Mann Anfang dreißig, mit hellbraunem Haar und einem Gesicht, dass so aussah, als hätte es nie einen Bartstoppel gekannt-, auszufragen, um erste Informationen auf den Tatort zu erhalten: „Wie ist die Lage da oben?"

„Normal.", erwiderte der Beamte: „Für Mordverhältnisse. Ein Opfer, weiblich. Keine Anzeichen von körperlicher Gewalt gegenüber dem Opfer, keine Anzeichen einer Vergewaltigung und auch kein Raub."

Diese Informationen machten Sara stutzig: „Keine Anzeichen von Gewalt? Jemanden zu erstechen und nennen Sie _gewaltlos_?"

„Sie werden es gleich selber sehen, Detective.", gab der Mann kurz angebunden zurück.

_Wozu diese Geheimniskrämerei?_

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr der Polizist an ihrer Seite unsympathisch und Sara musste mal wieder erkennen, wie sehr doch das äußere Erscheinungsbild trügen konnte.

Schließlich nahm die Fahrt ein Ende und die Türen glitten vor ihnen zögerlich auf. Die junge Polizistin verließ den Aufzug, gefolgt von ihrem unsympathischen Begleiter.

„Es ist diese Wohnung.", er deutete auf die braune Holztür, auf deren Front die Ziffer _12_ hing. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und ein gelbes Absperrband verhieß allen Eindringlingen nichts Gutes. Da Sara nichts zu befürchten hatte, stieß sie die Tür auf und duckte sich unter dem Band hindurch, um in die Wohnung zu gelangen.

Im Flur, den sie als erstes betraten, brannte Licht und zwei weitere Polizisten standen dort, mit den Gesichtern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gewandt. Als sie die Tür hörten, wandten sie sich um.

Die beiden Beamten waren ein blonder, kurzgeschorener Mann und eine dunkelhäutige Frau mit den lockigsten Haaren, die Sara je gesehen hatte. Das fiel allerdings nicht mehr auf, sobald sie sich zu ihr gedreht hatte, da die Polizistin einen Zopf trug.

Sara zog automatisch ihre Dienstmarke: „Sara Pezzini, NYPD!", sagte sie und hielt das goldfarbene Emblem in die Höhe.

„Gut, dass Sie da sind.", sagte die dunkelhäutige Polizistin, die wie ihre beiden Kollegen die typische, schwarze Uniform trug: „Wir haben Sie schon erwartet. Da entlang bitte." Die dunkelhäutige Frau machte nicht die Anstalten ihr zu folgen.

Sara, die sich bisher die Wohnung nicht genau angesehen hatte, stellte im näher treten fest, dass es sich wohl um das Schlafzimmer des Opfers handeln musste.

_Sicher war sie schon am Schlafen, _dachte Sara, _welches Schwein dringt einfach so in eine Wohnung ein und ermordet eine junge Frau ganz ohne offensichtlichen Grund._

Das schrie förmlich nach einem Fall für Sara und ihre Witchblade und das, obwohl sie noch nicht ein Mal die genauen Hintergründe kannte.

Als sie eintrat, konnte sie erst mal nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Wie der Polizist es vorhin bereits sagte: Nichts deutete auf ein Gewaltverbrechen hin.

Dann sah sie die Leiche und wäre beinah vor Schreck gegen das kleine Sofa in der Ecke des Zimmers gelaufen.

„Wie ist das möglich?", diese Worte kamen ganz automatisch aus ihrem Mund und sie bemerkte nicht ein Mal, dass sie es laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich dachte genau dafür sind Sie zuständig.", hörte sie die Stimme des unsympathischen Mannes neben sich. Auch er blickte wie gebannt an die Wand zu ihrer linken, wo direkt über dem Bett der Körper des Opfers mit abgespreizten Extremitäten hing.

_Und er sprach von keinen Zeichen von Gewalt, _dachte sich Sara und ging auf das Opfer zu. _Jemanden an die Wand zu nageln ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen von Gewalt._

„Das Beste kommt aber noch.", der Cop trat etwas schneller an die Leiche heran und deutete auf den linken Arm des jungen Mädchens: „Sehen Sie sich das mal an."

Sara tat, wie man ihr empfohlen hatte und erschrak erneut. Was sie für abgetrennte Armstumpfe gehalten hatte, waren mit der Wand _verwachsene _Unterarme. Eine andere Beschreibung wollte der Polizistin im Moment nicht einfallen.

Jetzt erkannte sie auch, was der Polizist eben gemeint hatte, dass es keine Zeichen von Gewalt gab. Außer einem Schnitt im Nachthemd des Opfers direkt über der linken Brust, ließ sich keine Wunde oder ähnliches erkennen.

„Können wir hier kein Licht machen?", wunderte sich Sara, der erst jetzt das Zwielicht in dem Zimmer auffiel. Da die Rollladen herunter gelassen waren und das einzige Licht aus dem angrenzenden Flur hereinströmte, ließ sich nur schwer etwas erkennen.

Als die dunkelhäutige Polizistin ihrem Wunsch nachkam, brauchte Sara einen Augenblick, um sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

_Damit habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, _dachte sie so bei sich, als sie sich das Opfer bei Licht nochmal genauer ansah.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich unter das Opfer, so dass sie ihr in das zu Boden gerichtete Gesicht blicken konnte. Das lange, blonde Haar fiel dem Opfer so ins Gesicht, dass sich Sara zu diesen Verrenkungen gezwungen sah, um einen Blick auf das Mädchen zu erhaschen.

Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen, die Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet, der nie hatte erklingen dürfen. So, wie die junge Frau Sara ansah, musste ihr eine kräftige Hand den Mund zugedrückt haben.

„Woher kenne ich dieses Mädchen?", dieses Gefühl von Bekanntheit keimte in Sara auf. Es schien ihr so, als würde sie das Mädchen kennen, als hätte sie es schon mal gesehen.

_Aber wo?_

„Der Name ist Betty Smith. Hat in einem schlechten Horrorfilm mitgewirkt.", erklärte ihr der unsympathische Kerl neben ihr: „Haben Sie den Film etwa gesehen?"

Jetzt fiel es auch Sara wieder ein. Betty Smith hieß also dieses schreiende Mädchen am Anfang von dem _Butcher_, einem Film, den sie sich mal in der Videothek ausgeliehen hatte und nach wenigen Minuten ausgeschaltet hatte.

In ihrem Leben sah Sara so viel Horror, dass sie es damals nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, sich auch noch im Fernseher etwas Monströses anzusehen.

„Sind die Verwandten kontaktiert?", fragte sie geschäftlich weiter. In einem Job wie diesem musste man vorsichtig sein. Ehe man sich versah, befand man sich auf einer emotionalen Ebene und begann die Opfer zu bemitleiden und mit den Familien zu trauern.

„Wir haben ihre Eltern angerufen, aber sie wohnen in einem kleinen Städtchen irgendwo in Texas.", erklärte ihr Begleiter ebenfalls sachlich.

„Sind sie unterwegs hierher?", hakte Sara nach.

„Nein. Wir hielten es nicht für nötig. Der Personalausweis des Opfers ließ keine Zweifel an der Identität des Mädchens.", als er Saras Blick auffing, fügte er noch schnell: „Allerdings wird der Leichnam nach der Obduktion überführt.", hinzu.

„Mit wem können wir also sprechen? Gibt es hier irgendwo Anhaltspunkte über Freunde, einen Liebhaber, einen Chef?", hakte Sara nach.

„Wir fanden im Flur ein kleines Buch mit Telefonnummern. Daher haben wir auch die Nummer der Eltern.", erzählte ihr Gegenüber bereitwillig: „Möchten Sie es einsehen?"

„Ich würde es gern mitnehmen!", gestand Sara: „Dann würde ich morgen mit der Befragung beginnen."

Da der Polizeibeamte weder die Absicht noch das Recht hatte, sich gegen Sara –einen ermittelnden Detective- zu stellen, überreichte er ihr das kleine, braune Lederbuch wortlos.

Sara blätterte kurz darin herum und stellte sofort fest, dass gerade mal die ersten fünf Seiten gefüllt waren.

_Sie hatte nicht viele Bekannte, _dachte sie sich, _solche Mädchen werden gern zu Opfern in einer Stadt wie dieser._

Dennoch schwebte weiterhin die ungeklärte Frage nach dem Motiv im Raum, von der sich Sara aber versprach, dass sie morgen mehr Licht in die Sache bringen würde.

„Vielleicht hatte sie irgendwelche Feinde.", dachte Sara laut und verließ das Zimmer: „Holt sie da runter und bringt sie zu ihren Eltern. Sie hat es nicht verdient hier so herum zu hängen." Die Sache versprach schon jetzt sehr rätselhaft zu werden.

Wie war es möglich, dass jemand mit der Wand verwuchs, ohne dass es Anzeichen dafür gab, dass Löcher geschlagen wurden, oder erst kürzlich die Stellen um die Handgelenke neu verspachtelt worden waren?

Als Sara in den Flur trat, vibrierte ihr Handy in der Jackentasche.

Ohne einen Blick auf das Display zu werfen –ihre Augen waren noch immer auf das Büchlein gerichtet-, nahm sie den Anruf entgegen: „Pezzini!", meldete sie sich.

„Hey Pez!", es war eine vertraute Stimme: „Chase hier. Wie ich höre kannst du auch nicht schlafen."

„Woher…", Chase unterbrach sie aber sofort: „Wenn du geschlafen hättest, würde deine Stimme einen ganz anderen Klang haben."

„Okay, erraten. Was kann ich für dich tun, Chase?", wollte Sara von ihrem Freund wissen.

„Du könntest mir Gesellschaft leisten beim konsumieren von bewusstseinsverändernden Getränken?!", schlug er vor.

Sara überlegte nicht lange: „Wo kann ich dich finden?"

„Ich werde in der _Sapphire Lounge _warten, ich glaub du weißt wo es ist, oder?"

„In dem Schuppen?", Sara runzelte die Stirn: „Aber gut.", sie war mehr als froh heute Abend nicht allein sein zu müssen, mit ihren Gedanken und den Bildern von der leblosen Betty Smith an der Wand: „In einer halben Stunde dann."

Alleine verließ sie das alte, heruntergekommene Wohnhaus in Harlem und stieg in ihr Auto, nicht wissend, dass ihr jemand vom Dach des Hauses hinterher blickte.

_Sapphire Lounge_

_Btwn Houston and Staton_

_Eine halbe Stunde später_

Die _Sapphire Lounge_ war nicht der schlimmste Laden in New York City. Dennoch fühlte sich Sara dort nicht unbedingt wohl. Da aber Chase das Lokal ausgesucht hatte und sie alles dafür geben würde, heute Abend nicht für sich allein sein zu müssen, war ihr die Ansammlung von vielen Menschen und lauter Musik mehr als genehm.

Sie parkte ihr Auto auf der Stanton Street und ging die paar Meter bis zur _Lounge_ im schnellen Schritt.

_Direkt von einem Tatort in einen Club zu gehen, so etwas passiert auch nur dir, _dachte sie, während sie sich die schwarze Lederjacke um den Hals zusammen zog. Es war kalt am heutigen Abend in New York. Der Wind schien aus allen Richtungen zu kommen und nutzte die Hochhausschluchten, um so richtig in Fahrt zu kommen.

Ihr Haar trug Sara in gewohnter Manier offen und die blaue Jeanshose harmonierte gut mit dem weißen Pullover, den sie unter der Jacke trug.

_Kein Wetter, um die Zeit draußen zu verbringen, _ging es ihr durch den Kopf, _und doch ist da jetzt irgendwo dieses Ungeheuer._

Sie freute sich Chase wieder zu sehen, auch wenn ihr Abschied nur wenige Stunden her war und sie freute sich auf ein paar kalte Margaritas. Bei dem Gedanken daran, musste Sara feststellen, dass sie es vermisst hatte, einfach nur zu entspannen und sie hoffte sehr darauf, dass sie es heute Abend konnte.

Nach allem, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war, würde Sara –auch wenn sie daran zweifelte, dass dies jemals der Fall sein würde- etwas Normalität gut tun.

Von weitem konnte sie den Eingang bereits sehen. Die Schlange war an diesem Abend erstaunlich kurz, weshalb sie davon ausging, dass Chase bereits im Inneren wartete. Irgendwie erstaunte sie der Gedanke auch ein wenig, dass Chase ausgerechnet _sie _angerufen hatte. Sie wohnten schon seit Jahren in derselben Stadt, aber noch nie hatte er sich bisher mit ihr treffen wollen.

Der einzige Verbindungspunkt zwischen ihnen war Lara gewesen und obwohl sie Chase als einen ihrer Freunde sah, hatte sie noch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt ihn privat zu sehen. Bis heute. Die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit hatten sie offenbar näher zusammengebracht, als Sara es bisher für möglich gehalten hatte.

Mit einem Mal war Chase Carver nicht nur Lara Crofts Exfreund und Dauerbegleiter, sondern auch Saras _guter _Freund, mit dem sie bereits mehr durchgemacht hatte, als mit einigen ihrer Freunde, die sie sonst als ihre _guten _Freunde bezeichnen würde.

Als Sara eine Seitenstraße passierte, hörte sie etwas scheppern. Es klang so, als würde jemand eine Blechdose über den Boden treten und aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie einen großen Schatten um die Ecke verschwinden.

_Bitte nicht, _dachte sie, _sei jetzt nicht das, wofür ich dich halte._

Für einen Moment war Sara versucht, einfach weiter zu gehen. Aber die Pflichten als Polizistin, ihre angeborene Neugier und die Tatsache, dass sie als Trägerin der Witchblade eine weitere Verpflichtung eingegangen war, hielten sie davon zurück.

Sie musste wenigstens nachsehen, ob nicht irgendjemand verfolgt wurde, oder gerade dabei war, sich an irgendwem zu vergehen.

Im wahren Leben war es leider nicht so, wie in den Comics wo Spider Man und seine Kollegen zur Stelle waren, wenn es darum ging, die Bösen zu bezwingen.

_Außerdem trägt das Böse in unserer Welt keine albernen Masken, sondern Hörner und Klauen._

Langsam schlich sie sich voran und unterdrückte den Reflex auf die Uhr zu blicken. Chase würde sicher Verständnis haben, wenn sie ihm erzählte, dass sie den gruseligen Schatten einer Straßenkatze gesehen hatte und der Sache unbedingt auf den Grund gehen musste.

Die enge Gasse, die es sich offenbar zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte die Klischeegasse von ganz New York zu werden –mit leeren Mülleimern, einem dampfenden Gullideckel und Ratten-, machte einen Knick nach links.

Eine kleine Laterne erhellte hier die Szene, die sich Sara bot.

Ihr Instinkt hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Da war tatsächlich jemand, der sich ebenso langsam und vorsichtig voran bewegte, wie sie es gerade tat.

Da sie ihn nur von hinten sah, erkannte sie nicht sein Gesicht, konnte aber von Körperform und Größe auf einen Mann schließen. Einen Mann im schwarzen Anzug und dunklen Haaren und einer _Pistole_ in der Hand.

_Bingo_, dachte sich Sara und schlich näher an den Mann heran, der sich in dem Moment zur vollen Größe aufrichtete und sich umsah, als würde er etwas suchen.

_Sicher sein Opfer, _fuhr es Sara durch den Kopf und sie musste wieder an Betty Smiths Körper an der Wand denken. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie hier den Killer vor sich hatte, war gering, aber jeder potentielle Täter war für Sara im Moment Recht. Man könnte fast sagen, als Stellvertreter für den Mörder der armen Betty.

Mit diesem Gedanken stürzte Sara sich mit einem Schrei auf ihren Gegner.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wer ist der Mann, den Sara angreift? Ein Dieb? Ein Mörder? Ein Monster? Gab es nicht vielleicht eine Verwechslung und Sara stürzt sich gerade in ein großes Fettnäpfchen?_

_Das erfahren wir im nächsten Kapitel._


	4. Sara greift an

_Weiter geht's. Langsam bekomm ich echt Spaß an der Fanfiction hier. Vielleicht wird sie ja im Nachhinein doch etwas länger, als ich sie ursprünglich geplant habe. Wir werden sehen, wenn ich so weit bin._

-Kapitel Vier-

-Sara greift an-

_Sapphire Lounge_

_Außerhalb_

Sara war dem Unbekannten in eine Gasse gefolgt, hatte gesehen, wie dieser eine Pistole zog und sich suchend umsah.

Für sie war das als Zeichen genug gewesen, um sich wild schreiend auf ihn zu stürzen. Sie war sich nicht ein Mal sicher, wer dieser Mann sein könnte oder was er hier wollte. Vielleicht war die Pistole in seinen Fingern nicht mal echt, doch Sara brauchte es jetzt. Ihr Innerstes wünschte sich einen Gegner, den sie schlagen konnte, dem sie wehtun durfte.

Mit der Witchblade im Angriffsmodus und geballten Fäusten schmiss sie sich auf den Mann, der ihr noch immer den Rücken zudrehte und riss ihn von den Beinen.

Um sehen zu können, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, packte sie den Mann am Kragen seines Jacketts und riss seinen Kopf in die Höhe, während sie rittlings auf ihm saß.

Die Überraschung hätte größer kaum sein können.

„Estacado?", das konnte kein Zufall sein. Jackie Estacado gehörte zur Mafia und war gleichzeitig der Träger der _Darkness_.

„Pezzini?", auch Estacado war sichtlich verwirrt. Da sie sich im Schein der Lampe über ihnen befanden, war Jackie nicht in der Lage seine _Darklinge _zu rufen und die Rüstung der Darkness anzulegen.

„Was soll das? Schmeißt du dich neuerdings einfach so wildfremden Menschen von hinten an den Hals?", wunderte sich der Auftragskiller und hievte Sara mühelos von sich. Das lag teilweise auch daran, dass Sara jetzt keinen Grund sah ihn weiter festzuhalten.

Estacado mochte vielleicht für die Mafia arbeiten, aber er war im Grunde kein schlechter Mensch, weshalb sich Sara in der Situation wiederfand, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, wenn sie ihm begegnete.

Er hatte Menschen getötet, aber andererseits war auch Sara kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und sie beide hatten bisher das Glück gehabt nie jemanden zu töten, der es auf irgendeine Weise nicht vielleicht sogar verdient haben könnte.

„Nein…ich…äh…", ihre Verwirrung stand Sara ins Gesicht geschrieben: „Ich hab hier jemanden verschwinden sehen. Was machst du hier überhaupt in dieser Gasse?"

„Ich bin wegen _ihm _hier!", Jackie Estacado deutete hinter Sara, die sich in dem Moment umdrehte, als die Faust bereits in ihr Gesicht schlug. Trotz der Witchblade und den damit einhergehenden Schutzmaßnahmen, wurde sie von den Füßen gerissen und ein Mal quer durch die gesamte Gasse geschleudert.

Brutal schlug sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, wo sie zusammensackte. Für einen Augenblick wurde es vor Saras Augen schwarz und sie drohte in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Der Schlag war so überraschend gekommen und war mit einer solchen Wucht geführt worden, dass er keinesfalls von einem Menschen hätte stammen können. Vielleicht noch von Bruce Lee, aber der war bekanntermaßen schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr unter den Lebenden zu finden.

„_Komm doch endlich auf die Beine._", was war das für eine Stimme?

„_Hat so einen funkelnden Armschmuck und fällt doch in Ohnmacht._"

„_Weiber!"_

Jemand unterhielt sich offensichtlich, in hohen und krächzenden Stimmen. Sara kam wieder zu sich und fand sich umringt von drei der Darklings, kleine, grüne Kreaturen aus dem Inneren der Finsternis, gekleidet in T-Shirts mit Comicmotiven oder legeren Jeans. Sara hatte sich schon immer gewundert, ob die Darklinge, die Estacado erschaffen konnte, einen Teil seiner Seele repräsentierten. Für den Moment entschied sich Sara dafür, dass es wohl so sein musste.

_Konzentrier dich._

Sie lehnte zusammengesackt an der Mauer, gegen die sie geprallt war, ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerz und sie sah am Ende der Gasse Estacado in voller Darkness-Gestalt, gegen einen weiteren Schatten kämpfen.

„Solltet ihr nicht dem Boss helfen gehen?", wunderte sich Sara und kam wieder auf die Beine, ließ die Witchblade ihren kompletten Körper –bis auf das Gesicht- umschließen und stürmte vor, während die Darklinge hinter ihr etwas wie: „_Niemals, wir hatten heute schon die Frühschicht…_", riefen.

Sara ignorierte den Kommentar, denn ihre Gedanken waren auf die schattenhafte Gestalt fixiert. Sie wollte sich für den Schlag eben revanchieren, mit aller Kraft. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung überwand sie die Distanz zwischen sich und Estacado, schlug nach dem Schatten, mit dem dieser kämpfte und griff ins Leere.

Irritiert sah sie auf ihre Hand und dann zum Schatten hin. Das Wesen war ihr blitzschnell ausgewichen. Für Sara stand fest, dass es sich hierbei um keinen Menschen handeln konnte und als sie ihren ersten, genauen Blick auf den Schatten werfen konnte, war sie erstaunt.

Der Schatten trug einen Zylinder und einen Mantel, wenn man es denn als Mantel bezeichnen konnte, denn für Sara sah es aus, wie die personifizierte Finsternis (was natürlich nicht möglich war, denn Estacado neben ihr war der Hüter der Finsternis), denn der Mantel war ständig im Fluss, schien sich zu verändern. Eine formlose Materie.

Doch das erstaunlichste an dem Erscheinungsbild des Schattens war das Gesicht. Es war kalkweiß und vollkommen ohne Konturen. Bis auf einen schmalen Schlitz als Mund und zwei weiteren Schlitzen, die vermutlich Augen waren, starrte Sara in ein Gesicht, das ebenso aus weißem Porzellan hätte bestehen können.

„Einer von deinen Bekannten?", Saras Frage war an Estacado gerichtet.

„Nein, trotz der offensichtlichen Ähnlichkeit muss ich sagen, dass mir dieser Kauz noch nie über den Weg gelaufen ist.", erwiderte der Mafiakiller amüsiert: „Aber was weiß ich schon, wenn es um die _Familie_ geht.", das Wort Familie sprach er in einem gespielten, italienischen Akzent, der nach bester Pate-Manier mit erhobenen Händen und aneinander gepressten Zeigefingern und Daumen gesprochen wurde.

Der Schatten stand reglos nur wenige Meter vor ihnen und diesen Moment nutzte Sara, sie holte aus, ließ die Witchblade ein Schwert werden und schlug nach dem Schatten und wieder verfehlte sie das Wesen.

Ohne Mühe schien er sich aus allem herauswinden zu können, wie ein Aal und dabei bewegte er sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Sara noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie selbst war mit der Witchblade deutlich schneller, als viele Menschen, aber der Schatten –sie entschied ihn fürs Erste so zu nennen- war noch mal um einiges schneller.

„Was zum…", aus dem sich ständig windenden Mantel heraus schossen plötzlich zwei Arme hervor und stießen Sara vor die Brust, nicht mehr so stark wie eben noch, aber immer noch sehr bestimmt. Der Schlag riss Sara von den Beinen und hätte ihre Innereien sicher zerrissen, wenn sie nicht die Witchblade getragen hätte.

Estacado wich einige Schritte zurück und beschwor einige seiner Darklinge, doch außer den kleinen Gnomen sah Sara noch eine Art Wurm, die sich ohne zu Zögern auf den Schatten warfen.

_Wirklich nützlich, _dachte Sara, während sie sich wieder sammelte. Mit Estacado zu kämpfen, erfüllte sie auf merkwürdige Weise, mit Freude. Aber vielleicht war es auch die Witchblade, die die Nähe der Verwandtschaft spürte.

Der Wurm bohrte sich in den Schatten und riss ihn von den Beinen, zog ihn mit sich in eine Realität jenseits der Wirklichkeit des Asphalts. Für eine Sekunde herrschte Ungewissheit und Stille, die Sara genoss. Stille hieß oft, dass der Gegner geschlagen war. Meistens hieß es aber, dass der Gegner sich sammelte und schließlich zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholte.

So war es auch dieses Mal.

Der Schatten schien sich ohne Anzeichen eines Kampfes zu materialisieren. Er tauchte plötzlich wieder aus dem Nichts und aus dem Boden auf.

„Was?", Sara blickte irritiert drein, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, verschwand der Schatten plötzlich. Es war beinah so, als wäre der Schatten niemals gewesen, denn das Wesen war so schnell entschwunden, wie es erschienen war.

„_Feigling."_

„_Bastard!"_

„_Du Sohn einer Kuh!"_

Diese und weitere Flüche wurden von den Darklingen in die Luft geworfen, als der Schatten verschwand und Sara und Estacado allein zurückließ.

„Was war das?", wunderte sich die Polizistin.

„Das war ein Schatten, eine Kreatur, die Jenseits des Lichts lebt.", Estacado schien zum Oberlehrer aufgestiegen zu sein, denn er meinte plötzlich Sara Vorträge halten zu dürfen.

„Das habe ich gemerkt, aber was wollte er hier. Aber was vielleicht wichtiger ist: Was wolltest _du _hier?"

„_Ich_?", Estacado, der mittlerweile seine menschliche Gestalt wieder errungen hatte, wirkte gespielt geschockt: „Darf ich mittlerweile nicht ein Mal mehr spazieren gehen, ohne das ein Detective mit für einen Verbrecher hält?"

„Was auch immer.", erwiderte Sara genervt. Estacado und sie hatten eine lange Geschichte hinter sich, die für viele Komplikationen gesorgt hatte. Bis heute wusste sie nicht, ob Estacado nun ein Freund oder doch eher ein Feind war.

Als sie einige Meter zwischen sich und Estacado gebracht hatte, drehte sie sich noch ein Mal um, doch da war Estacado schon verschwunden.

_Deshalb hasse ich die Schatten…_

In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Mobiltelefon. Die plötzliche Stille, die über die Gasse gekommen war, wurde mit einem Mal wieder durchbrochen.

„Pezzini?", meldete sich die Polizistin.

„Detective Pezzini, hier spricht Doktor Miller, der Gerichtsmediziner.", die Stimme des Mannes kannte Sara nur zu gut. Miller war ein alter Mann, der seinen Beruf schon seit vielen Jahren ausübte und Sara einige Male geholfen hatte. (Anmerk: In den neuen Witchblade-Comics ist Dr. Chandrakhar der Pathologe, doch ich habe mich dazu entschieden, ihn hier nicht einzubauen, da Sara und Gleason bereits eine Beziehung haben, als die Polizistin ihn kennenlernt und in meiner Fanfiction ist es noch nicht so weit.)

„Ich habe etwas sehr interessantes entdeckt, was ich Ihnen gerne zeigen würde.", sprach der Arzt weiter: „Wäre es möglich, dass Sie noch heute Abend in die Gerichtsmedizin kommen können?"

„Natürlich. Ich werde so schnell kommen, wie möglich. Bis gleich, Doktor Miller.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Sara von ihrem Gesprächspartner und zur selben Zeit beschlich Sara ein schlechtes Gewissen. Chase Carver würde heute leider ohne sie ausgehen müssen und diesen Anruf galt es noch zu erledigen, bevor sie in die Gerichtsmedizin fahren konnte.

In ihrem digitalen Mobiltelefon suchte sie seine Nummer heraus und drückte die Taste, mit der sie die Verbindung aufbaute.

_Manhattan, New York_

Maxwell Frys war verwirrt. Er saß oben im Penthouse seines Vaters und goss sich aus der großzügig gefüllten Bar einen Whisky ein. Das war jetzt genau das Richtige. Das Bürogebäude, dass Corban Frys einst als zentraler Knotenpunkt seiner illegalen Geschäfte gedient hatte, war ebenfalls Wohnraum für den Mafiaboss und seinen Sohn gewesen. Als Max hier vor einer Stunde eingetroffen war, hatte er sein altes Zimmer bezogen, in das Schlafgemach seines alten Herren zu ziehen, war ihm irgendwie makaber erschienen.

Max kippte den Whisky in einem tiefen Zug runter und goss sich ein weiteres Glas ein.

_War das ein Zufall?_

Heute früh hatte Sara Pezzini Max erst vor diesem Mann gewarnt und auf ein Mal saß er in seinem Penthouse auf der Couch. Als Max hineingekommen war, war er zusammengezuckt, denn in der Dunkelheit der Wohnung haben Estacados merkwürdig geglüht, jedenfalls war es ihm so erschienen.

„Was willst du hier?", hatte Max so mutig heraus gefragt, wie er es gekonnt hatte. Das plötzliche Auftreten des Mannes hatte ihn doch mehr erschrocken, als erwartet. Durch die Geschäfte seines Vaters kannte Max Estacado, den Mafiakiller, sehr gut und er kannte auch seinen Ruf nur zu genau. Niemand wusste genau, was da vor sich ging, aber jeder wusste, dass der Sprössling der Franchettis mit dem Teufel im Bunde sein musste.

Max glaubte nicht daran.

„Wieso denn so feindselig?", Estacado lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er schien diese Art von Auftritt zu genießen.

„Ich frage mich, was du von mir willst. Mein Vater ist tot, ihn kannst du hier nicht mehr treffen.", als Max den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte, ließ er die Deckenlampe aufleuchten. Estacado kniff die Augen zusammen, aber Max glaubte auch, dass etwas plötzlich hinter der Couch verschwunden war.

_Beinah so, als wäre es ein zweites Wesen gewesen…_

„Das ist mir bewusst.", hatte Estacado gesagt und Max erinnerte sich noch genau, was er in dem Moment gefühlt hatte. Es war ein Schauder, denn woher sollte Estacado wissen, dass Corban Frys nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Nach seinem Tod war die Welt ins Chaos gestürzt und nur langsam erholte sie sich von den Folgen der Massenpanik.

Auf diese Erinnerung trank Max noch einen weiteren Whisky.

„Ich bin hier, um dir meine Kondolenz auszusprechen, ist das heut zu Tage etwa verboten?", der Mafiakiller erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und setzte die Sonnenbrille mit den roten Gläsern auf, die ihm an der Brusttasche seines weißen Sakkos gehangen hatte. Sein Grinsen wirkte falsch und seine offenen Arme deuteten auf Freundschaft hin, doch Max war sich da nicht sicher.

„Nein. Aber Hausfriedensbruch ist ein Strafdelikt.", Max hatte sich, seit er die Wohnung betreten hatte, nicht gerührt, dass wurde ihm schlagartig klar und jetzt, wo er sich daran zurückerinnerte, ärgerte sich Max nur noch mehr, dass er vor Estacado Schwäche gezeigt hatte.

_Er muss gedacht haben, ich mache mir gleich ins Hemd…_

„Ich bin ja schon weg.", Estacado hatte sich verneigt: „Kein Grund so grob zu werden.", er hatte auch weiterhin gelächelt und dann war er an ihm vorbei in den Flur gegangen: „Ach und da ist noch etwas.", an der Tür hatte er sich zu Max umgedreht: „Falls du mal irgendetwas brauchst, zögere nicht und ruf mich an…wir sind ja schon beinah eine Familie."

Diese Worte hatten Max am aller meisten erschreckt.

Er wusste das die Franchettis und die Familie Frys seit Jahren in einer glücklichen Koexistenz lebten und er wusste, dass sein Vater, bei gemeinsamen Essen und nach einigen Gläsern guten Rotweins, gerne davon sprach, wie die Franchettis und die Frys irgendwann ein Mal eine Familie sein würden, wie sie ihre Geschäfte verschmelzen würden, wenn nur…

Hier unterbrach Max die Erinnerung und zwang sich dazu noch einen Whisky zu trinken. Er spürte langsam, wie die Welt anfing sich zu drehen und das war auch gut so.

_Jack, du wirst mir helfen für heute Abend zu vergessen…_

Die Flasche Jack Daniels die er geöffnet hatte, war –so jedenfalls der Wortlaut seines Vaters, Max hatte sich nie für Whisky interessiert- kein gutes Getränk. Gerade Mal dazu geeignet, es mit Cola zu mischen. Max war das egal, er schmeckte so oder so keinen Unterschied, Alkohol war für ihn nun mal höchstens ein Mittel zum Zweck.

_Und im Moment ist es seinem Zweck mehr als dienlich…_

Vorsichtig torkelte er von der Bar in Richtung der großzügigen Couch, wo er sich erschöpft drauf warf und…

…im selben Moment explodierte die Sprengladung, die hinter dem Bartresen platziert worden war und verschluckte die Wohnung in einem Meer aus Feuer.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_War es das schon? Ist Maxwell Frys nur in der Geschichte erschienen, um wieder zu sterben? Ist er wie dieser Kameramann in Uncharted 2, der so unwichtig war, dass ich seinen Namen wieder vergessen habe? Wir werden es schon bald erfahren…_


	5. Der seltsame Fund in der Pathologie

_Es geht weiter, es geht fort…Saras Soloabenteuer entwickelt sich und ich hoffe euch gefällt es, was passiert und ich hoffe auch, dass es die Lücke zwischen meinen beiden Fanfictions erfolgreich schließen wird, genauso, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Leider machen meine Figuren gerne mal Unfug und deshalb kann ich für nichts garantieren. Naja, egal…viel Spaß beim Lesen, auch weiterhin._

-Kapitel Fünf-

-Der seltsame Fund in der Pathologie-

_Gerichtsmedizinisches Institut, New York_

Sara erreichte die Gerichtsmedizin nur eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem sie den Schatten in der Gasse bekämpft hatte.

Chase hatte sehr gefasst reagiert, als Sara ihm abgesagt hatte, vor allem, nachdem sie ihm den Grund genannt hatte. Er hatte sie sogar begleiten wollen, aber da Chase kein Polizist war, konnte sie ihn leider nicht mitnehmen.

Das gerichtsmedizinische Institut war ein kleiner Anbau an das Universitätsklinikum und es war genauso trostlos, wie der Name es vermuten ließ. Anders als im Fernsehen, waren die meisten Leichenschauhäuser in der Wirklichkeit keine gigantischen Glaskonstrukte, in denen perfekt gekleidete Topmodels in Montagen Tote obduzierten.

Am Haupteingang stand ein einsamer, junger Streifenpolizist und blickte finster in Saras Richtung. Seine Miene wurde heller, als er ihre Dienstmarke sah und sofort wurde auch seine Körperhaltung etwas entspannter.

„Guten Abend, Miss.", grüßte er und hielt Sara die Glastür auf.

„Guten Abend.", Sara betrat das nur spärlich beleuchtete Gebäude und blickte sich kurz um, bevor sie weiter ging. Sie war schon einige Male hier gewesen, aber dennoch verlief sie sich immer wieder.

Sie befand sich in einem Treppenhaus. Nach links und rechts gingen zwei Gänge ab. Die Wände waren in einem sterilen weiß gestrichen und einige wenige Bilder versuchten die Trostlosigkeit des Treppenhauses etwas zu mindern. Mit wenig Erfolg, wie Sara fand.

_Also wie war das…die Treppe hoch, links den Flur entlang und dann die Treppe am Ende wieder runter…_

Es kam ihr sehr richtig vor, weshalb sie begann die Stufen zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen fand sie den vermuteten Flur zu ihrer Linken und folgte dem Pfad. Zu beiden Seiten waren Büroräume den gesamten Flur entlang angebracht worden. In einigen Räumen brannte sogar hier und da noch Licht, doch Sara konnte niemanden erkennen, der dort arbeitete.

_Um die Uhrzeit ist es hier ja noch gruseliger…_

Die Witchblade an ihrem Arm flackerte, als sie die Gefühle der jungen Polizistin auffing. Das machte Sara noch etwas nervöser, weshalb sie versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen.

_Alles in Ordnung._

Der Flur mündete in einer weiteren Treppe, die dieses Mal nur nach unten führte. Dort gab es, soweit sich Sara erinnerte vier Sektionssäle, die durch eine Stahltür mit der Außenwelt verbunden waren. Von da aus kamen die leblosen Körper in die Räume hinein. Ansonsten gab es unten noch zwei Laborräume, für die feinmikroskopischen Untersuchungen und ein großes Kühllager, wo die Überreste aufbewahrt wurden, ehe man sie den Familien übergab.

Der letzte Sektionssaal war erleuchtet, weshalb Sara vermutete, Doktor Miller dort vorzufinden. Ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als sie sah, wie der alte Doktor sich gerade über einen Leichnam beugte und mit der Hand im geöffneten Brustkorb verschwand.

„Doktor Miller!", versuchte Sara sich bemerkbar zu machen. Der alte Mann erschrak, denn er hatte sie offensichtlich nicht kommen hören, als ihre Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

Sara selbst erschrak vor ihrer eigenen Stimme, denn sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es hier so hallen würde, wenn die Räume fast komplett leer waren.

„Ach, Detective Pezzini, kommen Sie herein.", der Doktor winkte sie zu sich.

Zögernd betrat Sara den Sektionsraum. Normalerweise bekam sie nur die Befunde auf Papier, oder wurde in die Kühlräume gerufen, den Sektionssaal betrat sie heute zum ersten Mal. Er war erstaunlich geräumig, was Sara vermuten ließ, dass hier hin und wieder auch zwei Leichen gleichzeitig obduziert werden konnten. Das Vorhandensein eines entsprechenden, leeren Metalltisches bestätigte ihre Theorie.

Die Wände, sowie der Boden und die Decke waren gefliest und in der Mitte des Raumes gab es einen Abfluss, mit dem das herablaufende Blut aufgefangen und abgeleitet wurde. Links in einer Ecke gab es eine Art Kreissäge, _für das Gröbere, _wie ihr einst ein Kollege berichtet hatte, der stolz von seinem Besuch im Sektionssaal berichtet hatte.

Die rechte Wand war komplett mit einer Arbeitsplatte, Unter- und Hängeschränken versehen, wo Doktor Miller sich einige Geräte aufgereiht hatte.

„Sie wollten mir etwas zeigen?", begann Sara. Darauf, Doktor Miller die Hand zu schütteln, verzichtete sie und er schien es ihr auch nicht übel zu nehmen. Der alte Mann blickte auf und rückte seine Brille auf der Nase zu Recht. Mit seine dichten, grauen Haar und den Lachfältchen unter den Augen, erinnerte er mehr an einen Großvater, als an einen Gerichtsmediziner.

„Ja. Ich habe hier gerade Ihren aktuellen Fall auf dem Tisch.", er deutete auf die ab der Hüfte abwärts zugedeckte, tote Frau. Es war das Mädchen, das vor wenigen Stunden noch an der Wand gehangen hatte. Ihre kalten, starren Augen blickten hinauf zur Decke und ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen, genauso wie die Haut. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie mit dem Leben verband.

„Haben wir schon ein Postmortales Intervall?", fragte Sara, während sie näher trat. Erstaunlicherweise musste sie feststellen, dass der Leichnam nach nichts roch. Sie hatte mit dem typischen Geruch von Verwesung gerechnet, doch sie roch nur den leicht beißenden Duft des Formalin. Ob das wohl an einem für Sara nicht einsehbaren Abzug lag?

„Durch aus und das ist gerade das Erstaunliche an diesem Fall.", Doktor Miller ließ von der Leiche ab und ging hinüber zu seinem Tisch, um auf seine Notizen zu blicken: „Laut meiner Untersuchung ist das Opfer bereits seit mindestens vier Tagen tot."

„Vier Tage?", Sara war überrascht: „Hat denn niemand das Mädchen vermisst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin nur der Pathologe.", Doktor Miller zuckte mit den Achseln und kam wieder zum Metalltisch zurück: „Da müssen Sie sich an Ihre Kollegen vom Revier wenden. Ich denke da wird man Ihnen eher helfen können."

„Wissen Sie schon, was dieses Mädchen umgebracht hat?", fragte die Polizistin vorsichtig. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Pathologe dachte, sie würde seine Arbeit nicht schätzen, oder es würde ihr nicht schnell genug gehen.

„Leider konnte ich noch keine schlüssige Todesursache finden, tut mir leid.", der Doktor schien ernsthaft traurig über die Tatsache zu sein, dass er bis jetzt nicht wusste, was genau geschehen war.

„Das war aber sicher nicht der Grund, weshalb Sie mich zu so später Stunde hierher zitiert haben, oder?", wunderte sich Sara. Noch immer widerstrebte es ihr, zu nah an das Opfer heranzugehen. Sie fand es selbst mehr als eigenartig, immerhin hatte sie schon deutlich schlimmeres gesehen, als das hier.

Sie hatte gekreuzigte Männer gesehen, gehäutete Kinder und vergewaltigte Frauen, aber der Anblick eines steril gelagerten und professionell eröffneten Körpers ließ sie zögern. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass das Opfer nichts mehr Menschliches an sich hatte. Es war so, dass Mordopfer, wenn Sara am Tatort erschien, immer noch irgendwie einen Teil dieser Welt darstellten.

Das Mädchen hier auf dem Tisch, schien aber schon längst nicht mehr dazuzugehören. Sara merkte, wie sie nachdenklich und traurig wurde.

_Reiß dich zusammen._

„Nein. Natürlich nicht.", sie war froh das Doktor Miller sie aus ihren Gedanken riss: „Ich möchte, dass Sie sich das hier ansehen.", er deutete ins Innere des Körpers, da wo der Brustkorb geöffnet worden war.

Erneut zögerte Sara einen Moment, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte.

Sie wusste, wie der menschliche Körper von innen aussah, hatte sämtliche Organe bereits in ihrem Originalzustand und in sämtlichen Zuständen der Verwesung gesehen und hatte auch im Biologieunterricht in der Schule damals gelernt, welches Organ an welcher Stelle im Körper lag, doch was Sara jetzt sah, war mehr als verwunderlich.

„Das sieht aus wie Kohle.", sie blickte Doktor Miller verständnislos an: „Was ist hier passiert?"

Der komplette Innenraum des Mädchens war schwarz, es sah beinah so aus, als wäre sie verbrannt, was an sich nicht verwunderlich wäre, wenn da nicht die makellose Haut des Opfers wäre. Sie wirkte zwar etwas blass, aber ansonsten noch völlig intakt und dann dämmerte Sara auch, warum Doktor Miller meinte, dass es verwunderlich sei, dass das Mädchen seit vier Tagen tot war.

Nach vier Tagen in einer beheizten Wohnung, müsste der Zustand der Leiche ein völlig anderer sein. Sara wollte nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, selbst in ihren Gedanken nicht, aber sie hatte bereits Menschen gesehen, die erst nach mehreren Tagen im Winter, bei geschlossenem Fenster und voll aufgedrehter Heizung gefunden wurden. Das waren zwei völlig verschiedene Welten.

„Das ist auch Kohle. Ich habe einige Proben zur weiteren Untersuchung verschickt, aber für mich sieht es so aus, als wäre das Mädchen von innen verbrannt.", teilte der Doktor seine Ansicht mit ihr.

„Wieso ist ihre Haut dann intakt?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Ich habe Abstriche von der Hautoberfläche und der Innenseite genommen und sie zur histologischen Untersuchung weitergeleitet, Morgen werde ich mehr wissen.", erklärte der Gerichtsmediziner.

„Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sie hätten noch keine Todesursache?", wunderte sich Sara. Die Worte des Gerichtsmediziners verwirrten sie sehr.

„Ich sagte ich hätte noch keine _schlüssige _Todesursache, nicht dass ich noch gar keine Idee hätte.", wehrte der alte Mann, etwas zu rau, für Saras Verhältnisse, ab.

„Glauben Sie mir, in dem Beruf, den ich mache, ist verbrennen von innen noch eine ziemlich schlüssige Todesursache.", beruhigte Sara ihn und verriet damit mehr über sich und ihre Arbeit, als ihr vielleicht lieb gewesen wäre.

„Wirklich?", Doktor Miller blickte das tote Mädchen an: „Sollte ich noch etwas anderes finden, gebe ich sofort Bescheid. Das wäre auch alles, was ich Ihnen zeigen wollte. Sie sollten es mit eigenen Augen sehen, entschuldigen Sie die Umstände."

„Das macht überhaupt nichts.", winkte Sara ab: „Vielen Dank für den Einblick."

Als Sara die Pathologie wieder verließ, waren ihre Gedanken noch immer bei dem jungen Mädchen auf der Barre, die dort so leblos dagelegen hatte. Der starre Blick zur Decke hatte sich in Saras Hirnrinde eingebrannt und ließ sie immer wieder darauf zurückkommen. Was war das für ein Monster, das in Wohnungen junger Mädchen einbrach und sie ohne Grund tötete, sie aus dem Leben riss, aus der Welt.

Ja, Sara war traurig, dass erkannte sie in diese Moment. Das war nicht gut. Als Polizistin sollte sie die Distanz wahren können, aber der Anblick, war so völlig fremd gewesen. Sie hatte vieles gesehen, aber noch nie hatte sie etwas mehr als Mitleid gefühlt. Das war auch wichtig, war richtig. Anders könnte sie ihrer Arbeit nicht nachgehen.

Während sie das dunkle Gebäude verließ und über die Straße zurück zu ihrem Auto ging, zog sie das kleine Notizbuch hervor, das sie aus der Wohnung des Opfers mitgenommen hatte und blätterte es durch.

Obwohl es dunkel war, half ihr die Witchblade dabei, in der Dunkelheit sehen zu können. Das war eine der praktischen Fähigkeiten, als Trägerin der Witchblade. Die Waffe hatte sich ohne, dass sie es bewusst gewollt hatte, ausgebreitet und hatte sich über ihre Augen gelegt, gab ihr eine Art von Nachtsichtblick.

Es waren nicht viele Namen darin verzeichnet und wenn Sara es sich selbst eingestand, glaubte sie auch nicht daran, dass sie brauchbare Spuren würde finden können. Andererseits verlangte es das Polizeiprotokoll so, dass sie zuerst die Angehörigen und engsten Freunde befragten, da sich die meisten Mörder oft dort verbargen.

Es war auch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass eine Art von Zauber oder Monster das Mädchen von innen verbrannt hatte. Was auch immer es war, Sara war gewillt, die Wahrheit herauszufinden und dann würde sie den Feigling, der dem Mädchen das Leben genommen hatte, richten. So gerne sie vielen ihrer Gegner einfach nur die Kehle aufgerissen hätte, wenn der Killer ein Mensch war, dann würde es sich leider mit den üblichen Rechtswegen begnügen müssen.

_Diese Augen…_

Es war wirklich so, als wäre alles, was das Mädchen mal gewesen war, für immer verloren. Sara hatte das Gefühl, dass der Seele des armen Mädchens schlimme Dinge widerfahren waren.

Sie glaubte es, hoffen tat sie aber etwas vollkommen anderes.

_Lass das…_

Diese Ermahnung war nötig, um sich auf den Fall konzentrieren zu können. Als sie ihr Auto erreicht hatte, klingelte ihr Handy erneut und Sara blickte dieses Mal auf das Display.

_Wer ruft um so eine Uhrzeit noch an?_

Es war Chase.

_Komisch._

Nichts ahnend, was noch kommen würde, ging sie an ihr Handy: „Sara Pezzini hier."

_Sapphire Lounge, New York City_

_Wenige Minuten zuvor_

Chase verließ das Lokal, nachdem er sein Bier ausgetrunken hatte. Der Plan, sich besinnungslos zu betrinken, war nichts geworden und nach einem Bier hatte ihn auch die Lust verlassen, also bezahlte er bei einer braunhaarigen, vollbusigen und ihr Dekolleté etwas zu offenherzig (selbst für Chase Geschmack) präsentierenden Kellnerin und verließ die Sapphire Lounge etwa eine Stunde, nachdem er sie betreten hatte.

Sara hatte ihm abgesagt, was ihn nicht sonderlich erfreute, aber sie schien bereits mit einem neuen Fall betraut worden zu sein.

_Die Glückliche._

Hatte er noch vor wenigen Stunden behauptet, auch ohne Lara würde es ihnen allen gut gehen, so war er sich dessen mittlerweile nicht sicher. Er wusste, dass er auch ohne Lara leben konnte, dass hatte er viele Jahre gemacht, aber er konnte nicht mit dem Umstand leben, dass sie sich so voneinander getrennt hatten. Nach einem Kampf, war sie einfach gegangen, hatte sie zurückgelassen und niemand, nicht ein Mal Sara, hatte es gewagt, sich bei Lara noch ein Mal zu melden.

_Vergiss es…sie ist erwachsen, wenn sie meint, dass es sie glücklich macht, für sich allein zu sein, dann soll sie das ruhig machen._

Dennoch: Die Welt hatte sich verändert, für sie alle und jetzt, wo sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, spürte Chase plötzlich diese Leere in sich. Diese Einsamkeit, die er mehrmals gespürt hatte, bisher aber immer mit Alkohol oder hübschen Mädchen betäubt hatte, war mit einem Schlag wieder omnipräsent, schien jeden seiner Gedanken zu erfüllen und Chase zu einem willen- und ziellosen Wesen werden zu lassen.

Die Luft war frisch, als er die Bar verließ und auf der Straße drängten sich mehrere junge Menschen, die auf der Suche nach einer Alternative waren, um den Tag vorbei gehen zu lassen. Obwohl weder in den Medien, noch die Menschen um ihn herum, ein Wort über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage verloren, merkte er doch, wie verstört die Situation war. Da war es sicher nicht schlecht, wenn man etwas hatte, woran man sich klammern konnte.

Wenn alles im Leben keinen Sinn mehr zu haben scheint, wo geht man dann hin? Diese Frage stellte sich Chase unentwegt, während er noch die Straße entlang in Richtung Innenstadt spazierte, um irgendwie auf eine andere Idee zu kommen. Einsamkeit konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

In diesem Moment geschah etwas, mit dem er seit dem 11. September 2001 nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Mehrere hundert Meter entfernt, detonierte, weit über seinem Kopf, im obersten Stockwerk eines Hochhauses, plötzlich etwas und mit einem Schlag wurde die Nacht von einem hellorangenen Feuerball erhellt. Genauso wie viele andere um ihn herum, blieb auch Chase stehen und sah geschockt hinauf, während der Lärm der Explosion langsam auch bis zu ihnen hindurch drang.

Eine Frau links von ihm schrie, ein Mann umarmte seine Freundin, viele Menschen warfen sich verständnislose Blicke zu und mit einem Schlag rannte Chase los, hastete in Richtung der Explosion, ohne zu wissen, was er tat. Erst nach wenigen Metern dämmerte ihm, wieso er auf ein Mal losgerannt war. Er kannte das Gebäude, er wusste genau, was dort war: Maxwells Zuhause.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Mafiaboss Corban Frys in diesem Haus residiert hatte, jedenfalls nicht für die, die sich, wie Chase, in diesen Gefilden ein wenig auskannten. Obwohl Chase sich nicht sicher war, was er tun sollte, griff er nach seinem Telefon und wählte die erste Nummer, die ihm einfiel.

_Sara…_

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich. Es ist gerade mal wenige Tage her, dass sie gegen Quill und Future-Lara angetreten sind und schon scheint sich eine neue Katastrophe anzubahnen. Aber es bleibt weiterhin die Frage: Wer hat den Sprengsatz überhaupt da platziert?_


	6. Nach der Explosion

_Es geht weiter. Chase, Sara und Max sind aus England zurück und mit ihnen die unbewältigten Probleme. Doch es bleibt keine Zeit zum Grübeln, denn Sara wird sofort in einen Einsatz einbezogen und als in Maxwells Penthouse ein Sprengsatz detoniert, haben Chase und Sara große Angst, um Maxwells Leben. Hat er die Explosion überlebt?_

-Kapitel Sechs-

-Nach der Explosion-

_Manhattan, New York_

Chase erreichte den Ort der Explosion fast Zeitgleich mit Sara. Eine Menge von Menschen hatte sich bereits in einem von den ersten Polizisten notdürftig eingerichteten, Sicherheitsabstand, versammelt, um das Geschehen verfolgen zu können. Bald würde es hier von Krankenwagen, Feuerwehrfahrzeugen und weiteren Polizisten wimmeln. Noch war die Besetzung allerdings eher notdürftig zusammengeflickt worden, so erschien es Chase jedenfalls. Die Polizisten hatten alle Mühe, die Masse zurück zu halten und Chase wunderte sich immer wieder über die Leute, die diesen Chaostourismus scheinbar aus Leidenschaft praktizierten. Wahrscheinlich standen sie auch bei jedem Krankenwagen, der an ihnen vorbei fuhr, erst mal still und wollten sehen, was passierte. Im Augenblick waren die Gaffer Chase allerdings mehr als Recht, denn sie hielten die Polizisten auf Trapp.

Diese Chance musste Chase nutzen und so versuchte er sich an den Menschen vorbei nach vorne zu drängen. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er hindurch schlüpfen und im Inneren nach Max sehen. Das Glück war aber am heutigen Abend nicht auf seiner Seite, denn ein älterer, bärtiger Polizist mit blassblauen Augen und der typischen, schwarzen Polizeiuniform stellte sich in den Weg: „Sie dürfen hier nicht durch."

Ausgerechnet er musste einem Cop über den Weg laufen, der die Situation offensichtlich sehr gut im Griff hatte. Ob er an einer anderen Stelle Glück gehabt hätte, wusste er nicht, wollte darauf aber auch keine Gedanken verschwenden. Schnell änderte er die Taktik, jetzt wo er wusste, dass selbstbewusstes Voranstürmen nicht der Schlüssel zum Erfolg war.

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, ich kenne alle Ausreden. Sie sind sicher wieder so ein Sensationsjournalist.", blaffte der bärtige Polizist in Chase Richtung und einige Speichtropfen lösten sich von seinen Lippen und segelten in hohem Bogen davon. Wie durch ein Wunder, blieb Chase davon allerdings versehrt.

„Keine Panik, Officer.", die Frauenstimme kam aus dem Hintergrund und in diesem Moment trat Sara neben ihn und legte Chase den Arm auf die Schulter: „Der Mann hier gehört zu mir.", sie hielt ihm seine Dienstmarke vors Gesicht und lächelte kurz in Chase Richtung. Sie schien sich ernsthaft zu freuen, dass Chase jetzt hier war und Chase seinerseits war mehr als froh, dass sie ihm rechtzeitig zur Hilfe geeilt war.

„Wir müssen da hoch.", Sara deutete nach oben.

„Das ist ausgeschlossen.", erwiderte der Bärtige, jetzt allerdings etwas ruhiger, als er erkannte, dass Sara in der Hierarchie der New Yorker Polizei weit über ihm stand: „Das ist zu gefährlich.", versuchte er seinen barschen Ton auf diese Weise wieder wett zu machen.

„Die Explosion ereignete sich im obersten Stockwerk, soweit ich das von hieraus beurteilen kann. Ich bin zwar keine Expertin für Statik, aber ich glaube kaum, dass uns irgendwas auf den Kopf fallen könnte."

„Außer ihnen vielleicht.", er schien sich noch immer nicht wirklich erweichen zu wollen.

„Wir müssen da hoch und sehen, ob Menschen verletzt wurden, das ist unsere Pflicht.", mit diesen Worten drängte sich Sara an dem Polizisten vorbei und hörte nicht mehr auf seine Rufe. Er konnte ihr sowieso nichts verbieten, den Eindruck hatte Chase jedenfalls, als er hinter der schnell voranschreitenden Sara herlief. Im Foyer herrschte das reinste Durcheinander. Mehrere Polizisten und einige Sanitäter, die offensichtlich zufällig in der Nähe waren, versuchten die Menschen, die sich in dem Gebäude befanden, nach draußen zu lotsen, ohne das ein Gedränge entstand.

Außer Frys früherer _Firma_ und dem Penthouse ganz oben, gab es hier noch einige, an Privatpersonen vermietete Wohnungen, die jetzt allesamt geräumt wurden.

„Ist schon jemand oben?", wollte Sara von einem Polizisten, der gerade dabei war, einer jungen Frau aufzuhelfen, im Vorbeigehen wissen.

„Nein…ähem…ja…weiß…", doch dann waren sie bereits außer Hörweite.

„Wir müssen zur Nottreppe, Chase.", sie deutete in Richtung der alarmgesicherten Metalltür: „Hier sind mir zu viele Menschen."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, folgte Chase der jungen Polizistin. Er hatte sie noch nie in Aktion gesehen, jedenfalls nicht in ihrem Beruf und er musste sagen, dass er mehr als beeindruckt war, von der Tatsache, wie sie sich schlug.

Sie wirkte sehr souverän und wusste genau was sie wollte. Während sie auf Abenteuern eher Lara die Führung überließ, schien sich Sara hier zu ihrer vollen Blüte zu entfalten und Chase erkannte in diesem Moment, dass sie nur zu oft ihr Licht unter den Scheffel gestellt hatte.

Mit einem beherzten Tritt, unterstützt durch Saras ständige Begleitung, brach sie die Tür auf und in dem Moment schrillte der Alarm los. Chase war verwundert, dass sich kaum einer um den plötzlichen Lärm kümmerte, aber stellte keine weiteren Fragen, während er Sara in das schmucklose Treppenhaus aus Stahl und Plastik folgte.

„Nächster Halt: Penthouse, Sie werden den Ausblick lieben.", sprach Sara in typischer Maklermanier, während sie ihren rechten Arm hob und eine Ranke durch die Lücke, die entstand, wenn man ein Treppenhaus mit rechten Winkeln und Zwischenstücken baute, auf denen die Menschen ebenerdig gehen konnten.

Mit ihrer linken Hand ergriff sie Chase an der Hüfte und dann zog die Witchblade sie auch schon hinauf.

„Du benutzt wohl nie Aufzüge, oder?", rief Chase ihr zu, während die einzelnen Stockwerke in schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeirasten.

„Ist viel besser für die Umwelt.", kommentierte Sara seinen Satz völlig trocken, gerade als er zum nächsten Spruch ansetzen wollte, erreichten sie ihr Ziel.

„Wir haben unser Ziel erreicht, wir bitten hiermit alle Fahrgäste auszusteigen.", fügte Sara noch hinzu. Chase war beeindruckt, wie gelassen sie war, obwohl niemand von ihnen wusste, ob es Max gut ging. War er überhaupt hier? Chase wusste es nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie es bald erfahren würden.

„Du solltest vielleicht bei einem Busunternehmen arbeiten. Die Texte hast du auf jeden Fall gut gelernt.", die nächste Metalltür lag vor ihnen, aber da der Alarm schon ausgelöst war, konnten sie die Tür problemlos öffnen. Dahinter verbargen sich ein kurzer Flur und eine einzige Holztür, die trotz der Explosion völlig unbeschadet aussah.

Der Flur war in hellen Tönen gestrichen und ein roter Läufer wies ihnen den Weg. Eine künstliche Pflanze flankierte ihren Weg, die hier wahrscheinlich nur stand, weil es in diesem Flur kein Fenster gab und jede normale Pflanze schon längst eingegangen wäre.

Auch diese Tür musste unter Saras Ansturm weichen und sie betraten ein völlig ramponiertes Penthouse. Links von ihnen, da wo Chase den Explosionsherd vermutete, waren nur noch verkohlte Überreste zu erkennen.

Die Tür, die von außen wie neu aussah, sah von dieser Seite völlig anders aus. Ruß hatte sich darauf abgelagert und der Teppich war an mehreren Stellen verbrannt. Hier und da brannten noch kleine Feuer, die aber nicht nennenswert waren.

Die Glasfront des Penthouses war total zerstört und die Möbel waren durch die Druckwelle der Explosion umgeworfen worden. Wie Max das hier hätte überleben können, war Chase ein Rätsel.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte er von Sara wissen.

„Wir suchen. Wenn wir Glück haben, war Max gar nicht hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Wohnung meines ermordeten Vaters wieder betreten würde, wenn mir so etwas geschehen wäre.", überlegte Sara laut.

Während sie ausschwärmten, um nach Max zu suchen, sprach Chase weiter: „Soweit ich weiß, hatte Max sonst nichts, wo er hätte hingehen können."

Sie hatten auf dem doch mehrere Stunden dauernden Flug einiges besprochen, soweit ihre Stimmung es zugelassen hatte.

„Wir werden sehen…", Sara hielt inne: „Hörst du das?"

Chase verneinte. Die heranrasenden und lauter werdenden Sirenen und der Wind, der durch die offenen Fenster hineinwehte, verdeckten die meisten Geräusche.

Sara hastete schnell durch die Wohnung, ohne weiter auf Chase einzugehen, dann kam sie neben einer umgestürzten Couch zum Stehen und in dem Moment hörte es auch Chase. Ein Stöhnen, vor Schmerz.

Chase schloss schnell zu Sara auf und folgte ihrem Blick. Am Boden liegend sah er Max. Er lag auf der Seite, halb unter der umgekippten Couch begraben. Wenn man davon ausgehen konnte, dass der Explosionsherd in der Nähe der Eingangstür war, dann hatte Max vermutlich auf der Couch gelegen und war dann durch die Druckwelle umgeworfen worden, so dass die Flammen ihn nicht richtig getroffen hatten.

„Wir müssen ihn hier raus schaffen.", rief Chase, der bemerkte, dass sich die Flammen jetzt doch ausbreiteten. Die Luft, die durch die zerstörten Fenster hereindrang, nährte das Feuer und ließ es sich ausbreiten.

„Einen Moment.", Sara ging neben ihm in die Knie, berührte Max vorsichtig an der Schulter, um ihn so sanft wie möglich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Ein erneutes Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, aber er hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

„Was machst du da?", rief Chase empört. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Sara sich nicht beeilte.

„Er könnte Knochenbrüche haben, wir müssen vorsichtig sein.", erklärte Sara und betrachtete ihn genauer.

Chase tat es jetzt ebenfalls, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun konnte und erschrak. Max hatte mehr abbekommen, als Chase auf den ersten Blick hin vermutet hatte.

Sein linkes Bein war völlig versengt, von der Jeanshose die er getragen hatte, waren an der Stelle nur noch Fetzen übrig. Sein Oberkörper hatte mehrere Schnitte abbekommen und Chase sah auch einige, blaue Flecken. Sein rechter Arm stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab.

„Wir müssen den Arm schienen, sonst können wir ihn hier nicht rausbringen.", bevor Sara noch etwas sagen konnte, war Chase schon unterwegs und suchte nach etwas, dass stabil genug war, um es als Schiene zu benutzen.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Ein in Holz gerahmter Spiegel war zu Boden gefallen und zersplittert, so dass der Rahmen, ebenfalls in zwei Teile zerbrochen, nutzlos auf dem verrußten Teppich lag. Mit einem Ruck hatte er ein Stück Holz herausgebrochen und war wieder zurück bei Sara, während sie aus Max Hemd, welches er trug, einige Stofffetzen herausgerissen hatte.

„Das sollte gehen.", Chase reichte Sara die improvisierte Schiene und sie platzierte sie mit flinken Fingern an der richtigen Stelle.

Als das getan war, entfaltete Sara wieder ihre Witchblade und hob Max mühelos in die Höhe. Irgendwie erschrak Max die Tatsache, dass Sara so viel Kraft hatte, aber er hatte gelernt in richtigen Momenten, nichts zu hinterfragen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die brennende Wohnung und eilten hinüber zum Notausgang.

_New York Presbyterian Hospital_

_Wenige Stunden später_

Sie hatten Max erfolgreich hinunter gebracht und ihn dort an die ankommenden Krankenwagen übergeben. Den Rest des Weges hatte Sara ihre Witchblade versteckt und sie hatten Max stützen müssen.

Ohne abzuwarten, was weiter geschah, waren sie ebenfalls in den Krankenwagen gestiegen. Auf die Frage, ob Max noch Verwandte hatte, hatten sie keine Antwort gehabt, aber sie hatten mitfahren dürfen.

Jetzt saßen Sara und Chase seit einigen Stunden im Wartesaal des Krankenhauses, solange Maxwell im OP war. Sara hasste es zu warten, weshalb sie sich aus Langeweile eine sinnlose Frauenzeitschrift, die zu sechzig Prozent aus Werbung bestand, gekauft hatte und ihren sechsten Kaffee trank.

Chase lief unruhig auf und ab. Keiner von ihnen hatte in der Zeit viele Worte gewechselt, die Stimmung war dafür viel zu gespannt.

„Was glaubst du, wer das war?", fragte Chase schließlich. Die Frage schien ihn schon seit Stunden zu beschäftigen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", Sara spürte die Unruhe in sich, die sie zum Teil auch auf die Menge an Kaffee schob, die sie sich zu Gemüte geführt hatte: „Sobald die offiziellen Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind, werden wir mehr wissen. Vielleicht war es auch ein Unfall."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie glaube ich nicht daran.", Chase hielt inne und setzte sich neben die junge Polizistin: „Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle."

„Man kann es nie genau sagen.", Sara gähnte. Obwohl durch ihr Blut Koffein in Massen strömte, merkte sie die Müdigkeit. Sie hatte die letzten Tage nicht viel geschlafen und seit sie wieder in New York war, war sie so viel unterwegs gewesen, dass ihr der Schlaf total unwichtig geworden war.

Jetzt, wo sie sitzen konnte, kehrte die Ermüdung zurück.

Chase wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür zum Wartesaal aufging und ein junger Mann in einem weißen Kittel und einem Stethoskop um den Hals hineinblickte: „Miss Pezzini? Mister Carver?"

„Hier!", Sara fühlte sich schon wie der werdende Vater, der nicht in den Kreissaal mit hineindurfte. Sie erwartete schon beinah so etwas vom Arzt, wie: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch…es ist ein Junge!"

Stattdessen sagte er etwas, dass Sara sehr nachdenklich machte: „Kommen Sie bitte mit?"

Es musste etwas passiert sein. Vielleicht hatte Max die Operation nicht überlebt, warum sonst sollte der Arzt nicht einfach fröhlich hinausposaunen: „Er lebt, _JAAAAA _er lebt!"

Sara hatte keine hohe Meinung von Ärzten, es sei denn, sie beschäftigten sich hauptsächlich mit der Obduktion von Toten und selbst da war sie nicht sicher, ob der Berufsstand nun Arzt oder Metzger war.

Sich für ihre Gedanken schämend, folgte sie dem jungen Arzt, der noch immer nicht seinen Namen genannt hatte, nach draußen, hinter ihr ging Chase und versuchte dabei ein Blick auf das Klemmbrett des Arztes zu erhaschen.

„Was gibt's, Doc.", wollte Chase wissen und stellte sich neben Sara auf.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass es Ihrem Freund wieder besser geht, er ist jetzt stabil. Einige, leichte Verbrennungen, ein paar Schnittwunden. Es dürfte nichts bleibendes sein.", erklärte der Arzt und Sara wunderte sich im ersten Moment, warum er sie hinaus gebeten hatte, nur um ihnen das auf dem Flur mitteilen zu können.

„Können wir zu ihm?", fragte Sara.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht.", der junge Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern: „Aber wundern Sie sich nicht. Von der Narkose ist er noch nicht wirklich aufgewacht. Viel werden Sie nicht aus ihm herausbekommen."

„Vielen Dank, Herr Doktor.", dann ließ sie den Arzt stehen und ging in Richtung der Zimmertür, die am Ende des langen, weißen Flurs war. Was war nur in Max' Appartement geschehen? Wer hatte dort den Sprengsatz deponiert? War es überhaupt ein Sprengsatz? Bis zum offiziellen Bericht musste sie noch warten, bis dahin konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Max vielleicht ein paar Antworten hatte und dann war da noch dieser Fall mit dem armen Mädchen an der Wand. Sara ahnte schon, dass die nächste Woche reichlich Stress mit sich bringen würde.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Max ist also durchgekommen. Gut für ihn, aber ist das auch gut für Sara? Wir werden es bald erfahren…_


End file.
